En Vida y Muerte
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: Hay un momento en el año donde vivos y muertos habitamos la misma dimensión, donde las barreras se derriban y donde los amantes pueden cumplir su promesa de estar juntos "en vida y muerte"...Mako-Andrew/Rei-Darien
1. Chapter 1: 28 de Octubre

**"En vida y muerte"**

**El destino no es el fin  
><strong>**Es solo un punto del camino,  
>una intersección;<br>****Un momento de quiebre,  
><strong>**una oportunidad de decidir  
>cuando te encuentras en un cruce de palabras<strong>

**-000-**

****28 de octubre****

La brisa que despedían las olas del mar acariciaban su pálido rostro y jugueteaban con su negra cabellera. La melancolía se hacía presente en su hermoso rostro de muñeca. A su lado sus dos inseparables amigas murmuraban en silencio emocionadas sentadas a su lado mirando el inmenso mar desde el interior de la pequeña lancha que las conduciría a su destino.

Viajar a aquella isla en el pacífico en medio de la nada, en otro continente, en un país que les costaba trabajo pronunciar, muy lejos de casa había sido una de las acciones más impulsivas de su vida, Pero algo más fuerte que ella la habían hecho decidir que "ese" era el lugar idóneo para ir cuando sus amigas le pusieron un ultimátum sobre salir de su "guarida" que es como Mina y Makoto habían llamado a su departamento.  
>Desde hace seis meses su departamento se había convertido en su refugio. Refugio que la salvaguardaba del dolor del mundo exterior, del dolor de vivir sin el…<p>

- Rei. ¿dónde estas?

- ¿ehh?- contestó la delgada mujer- ¿me decían?

- Que hemos llegado amiga- comenta la rubia mujer de larga cabellera ensartada en una minifalda de mezclilla y un top color naranja- llegamos a la isla de tus sueños.

- Ahora solo falta que Pedro nos muestre nuestra casa- Sonríe la chica mas alta de las tres que viste un short café y una blusa color rosa pastel de tirantes- y nos ayude con nuestras maletas ¿verdad, Pedro?

- Claro que si señorita. – contesta el alto y musculoso hombre de piel bronceada y ojos negros tomando las maletas de las tres chicas- solo síganme.

- ¡Diablos! Aquí no hay señal de celular ¡Ni de Internet! (chilla La rubia revisando su IPhone)

- Mina. Hemos venido a relajarnos no a estar pegadas todo el día en Internet.

- Ash. Ya qué.

Pedro guió a las tres chicas a una hermosa casa colonial que se encontraba en alto brindándole a la casa una vista privilegiada. En lo alto del cancel de hierro forjado un antiguo letrero de madera con el nombre "las ánimas" era el que daba nombre a esa peculiar casona .

En la casa fueron recibidas por una mujer de avanzada edad que fue quien les abrió la puerta. Hubiera sido difícil calcular la edad de aquella mujer de larga cabellera cana envuelta en una trenza recogida en un chongo. La mujer era de muy baja estatura, posiblemente a consecuencia su avanzada edad. Sus ojos lucían grises, posiblemente a consecuencia de las cataratas. Un rebozo negro cubría su espalda. Ella se limitó a abrir la puerta y caminar delante de los recién llegados. Al llegar a la casa abrió la puerta cediendo el paso a Pedro y las tres recién llegadas.

- Señoritas. Ella es María, será quién las atienda en todo lo que necesiten y se les ofrezca.

- Pedro – Preguntó Mina- ¿ella no habla?

- Si habla señorita, Pero habla lo indispensable y solo cuando ella lo considera adecuado. Aun así, no hay mejor persona digna de atender ésta casa que María.

- Bien María. – dice Makoto dirigiéndose a la mujer- Mi nombre es Makoto, mi rubia e imprudente amiga es Mina y esa mujer tan platicadora de ojos violeta es Rei. Estamos encantadas en conocerla.

- Mucho gusto, María – dice Rei volteando a ver a la mujer y haciendo reverencia- chicas. Iré a recostarme, estoy cansada, tengo mucho sueño. Pedro, por favor, acompáñame para que subas mi maleta. (Dice la chica al alto hombre de ébano que camina en silencio siguiendo a la pequeña mujer que viste un vestido de gasa en color negro y unas sandalias a juego con su vestido. Ella y Pedro desaparecen por las escaleras dejando a sus dos amigas mirándola en silencio)

- ¿crees que algún día vuelva a sonreír?

- No lo se Mina. – Dice Makoto tumbándose en el sillón de la sala- Espero que éste viaje le sirva para sanar las heridas de su corazón.

- Espero que sí. Por que éste es un lugar hermoso. Y espero que tengan a muchos chicos guapos. ¿sabes? Me gustaría conocer el pueblo. María, ¿hay algún auto en casa?- María respondió moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa- ¿no? Demonios Makoto, no pensamos en ese pequeño detalle, ¿en qué nos moveremos?

- Calma. María ¿hay algún medio para poder llegar al pueblo?- María asintió e indicó con su dedo tres bicicletas que estaban recargadas en la puerta de cristal de la sala- Valla. Creo que tendremos que hacer ejercicio.

- Ay Mako.¡son vacaciones! ¿me pondrás a hacer ejercicio?

- Si quieres conocer el pueblo. Si. Y yo que tu querría hacerlo por que tal vez ahí encuentres turistas guapos.

- ¡cuenta conmigo! (Grita Mina corriendo hacia donde están las bicicletas)

- María. Dile a Rei cuando despierte que fuimos al pueblo. (dice Makoto, a lo que María solo asintió, las chicas salieron corriendo con las bicicletas en mano dejando a la anciana sola en la sala)

- Parece que "las ánimas" está destinada a ser un lugar lleno de tristeza y dolor.

-000-

A través del enorme ventanal podía observarse la lluvia caer. La ciudad de Tokio lucía bastante melancólica cuando la lluvia lo invadía. Sus hermosos ojos violeta contemplaban el hermoso paisaje desde su cama. Unos fuertes brazos abrazaron su cintura y unos labios cálidos besaron su cuello haciendo que la piel bajo ellos se erizara.

- Buenos días amor.

- Darien. Buenos días.

- ¿Te despertaste con la lluvia?.

- Si. Me encanta ver llover, lo sabes.

- A mi me parece algo muy triste, preciosa.

- Tal vez. Pero justo por eso me gusta. Cuando las mañanas se ponen así es por que el cielo llora alguna pena.

- Pero nosotros no tenemos penas. Al menos yo soy muy feliz a tu lado.

- Y yo también soy muy feliz contigo, Darien- contesta ella dándole la espalda a la lluvia para perderse en los perfectos ojos azules del guapo hombre- Nada podría mejorar éste momento.

- ¿estas segura? (contesta el mirando con picardía a la chica)

- Vivo al lado del hombre de mi vida. Estamos sanos, tenemos trabajo. Nada podría hacerme más feliz. ¿qué mejor que esto?

- No se…tal vez. Esto -Dice el guapo chico de cabello negro sacando una cajita de terciopelo Rojo de debajo de su almohada- Rei Hino. ¿te casarías conmigo? (Dice tras abrir la caja y mostrar un anillo de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante)

- Da….Darien…

- Por favor, di que sí. Pensé mil veces en la mejor forma de pedírtelo sin que salieras corriendo por los formulismos. Y decidí que lo haría cuando estuvieras en la cama con poca ropa por que de aquí a que intentaras vestirte y ponerte tus tenis de correr tendría tiempo suficiente para detenerte.

- Darien…Es que yo no necesito de esto para sentirme unida a ti- Comentó la bella chica sonriendo y acariciando la frente de su amado-. No lo necesito. Te amo y eso no va a ser más o menos por firmar un papel.

- Lo se- Dice el hombre sonriendo a la chica y sentándose en la cama aprisionando sus finas manos- Pero para mí si es importante mi cielo. Quiero gritar al mundo que eres mi esposa.

- Puedes gritarle que soy la mujer de tu vida

- Dime romántico pero muero por ver tu apellido y el mío juntos tras el nombre de nuestros hijos.

- ¿Nuestros hijos?- contesta la chica abriendo sus ojos violeta lo más posible- ¿ahora hablas de hijos? Darien. amor ¿te sientes bien?

- Claro que sí. Mejor que nunca.

- Cuando hablamos de vivir juntos jamás hablamos de casarnos o tener hijos, o…

- No hablé de nada de eso por que creí que saldrías corriendo. Se que para ti no es fácil amor. Después de que tu padre las abandonó a tu madre y a ti se que dejaste de creer en el matrimonio. Pero yo no soy así. Yo te amo y no pretendo ir a ningún lado.

- Pero tampoco te quiero a la fuerza a mi lado. (comenta la mujer desviando su mirada)

- ¡y jamás lo estaré! Te lo juro. Quiero vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado, ¡y más aun! Después ésta vida, si hay algo más quiero seguir a tu lado Por favor, Rei. nos casaremos como tu quieras, donde tu quieras. Pero para mí es importante. ¡Muero por decir al mundo que eres mi esposa!.

- Está bien- dice la chica tras respirar profundamente- Acepto. ¡pero no quiero muchos invitados!

- No. claro que no. (Dice el hombre abrazándola)

- Y no quiero una ceremonia religiosa.

- Lo que tu quieras (comenta tras besar tiernamente sus labios)

- Y no quiero usar un vestido blanco

- Por mi puedes ir desnuda

- Y tampoco quiero…

- Shh- coloca Darien su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica de los ojos violeta- será como tu quieras princesa. Te amo (coloca Darien el hermoso anillo en la frágil mano de Rei)

- Y yo a ti.

- Entonces…¿Juntos en vida y muerte? Mi preciosa Diosa de fuego

- (Rei respiró profundamente, para ella eso era el equivalente a saltar al vacío, "los compromisos para toda la vida" no eran lo suyo) si…Juntos en vida y muerte, amor…

- Esto lo tenemos que celebrar. Iré a nuestra cafetería favorita a traer tus pastelillos de queso crema con zarzamora para festejar. Tú quédate así, justo ahí.

- Pero amor. Está lloviendo afuera. Mejor quedémonos aquí. Abrazados.

- Eso será a mi regreso princesa. Mi futura esposa debe celebrar como una reina nuestro compromiso.

- Podemos celebrar con Hot Cakes, preparados por tí claro está. Por favor.- Dice ella jalando a Darien del boxer para impedir que salga de la cama- no te vallas.

- Amor. No tardaré. La cafetería no está tan lejos. Iré en la moto y regresaré en menos de lo que puedas imaginarte.

- Darien. No me dejes. Por favor.

- Princesa. ¿lo ves? Llevamos unos minutos comprometidos y no puedes separarte de mí. ¡Fue una gran idea!.

- No salgas de casa. Por favor. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Mi preciosa gitana- comenta el chico besando la frente de su amada y poniéndose una playera y un pants deportivo- todo estará bien. Hoy es un gran día, el mejor del mundo y nada malo ha de pasar.

- Darien…

- Además. Tengo antojo de uno de esos pastelillos de cuatro chocolates que no puedo dejar de comer.

- Entonces no es por mí sino por tu antojo que quieres salir de la cama.

- En parte- Sonríe Darien tras ponerse los tenis y caminar hacia la puerta- últimamente tengo muchos antojos. ¿no estarás embarazada?

- ¡largo de aquí! (ríe indignada la chica de larga cabellera arrojando una almohada directo al rostro de Darien)

- Te amo…

- Y yo a ti. Vuelve pronto…

El ruido del mar la arrullaba como nunca antes. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que durmió sin necesidad de tomar una de sus "pastillas". Abrió sus ojos violeta encontrándose con alguien mirándola desde un rincón de la habitación. Ella se levantó sobresaltada.

- Perdón señorita. – le dice María- ¿la he despertado?

- No. Para nada María. Solo me sorprendiste.

- ¿ha descansado? Debió ser un viaje muy pesado para usted. Me han dicho que viene de una tierra muy lejana.

- Si. Tienes razón. Japón está muy lejos de "Mictlán"

- Jamás había escuchado hablar de "Japón"

- Estamos a mano. Yo jamás había escuchado hablar de "Mictlán"

- Pues seguro Mictlán si escuchó hablar de usted

- ¿cómo?

- Nadie viene aquí por "casualidad" mi señora.

- No te entiendo.

- Ya me entenderá Mi señora.- comenta la anciana mirando con sus profundos ojos grises a Rei y acercándole una bandeja con algo de comida- Imaginé que tendría hambre, le he preparado una sopa de pastas hecha en caldo de pollo. Es un platillo sencillo, pero le encantará, consuela el alma.

- No tengo hambre. Pero gracias.

- Debo insistir mi señora- coloca María la bandeja sobre la cama- le caerá muy bien.

- Mejor bajaré a comer con mis amigas. Deben estar preocupadas.

- Las señoritas fueron al pueblo. Así que creo que lo mejor será que coma algo.

- Está bien.- dice la chica colocando la bandeja sobre sus piernas- creo que comeré solo un poco.

- He acomodado su ropa en el armario y sus enseres personales en su baño. Hay agua caliente por si desea tomar una ducha.

- Muchas gracias.

- No me agradezca señora. Estoy para servirle - Comentó la anciana caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación- Señora…

- ¿si?

- Usted encontrará en Mictlán lo que está buscando. Créame.

- Ojala así sea María. Ojala…

La vieja mujer salió de la habitación de Rei dejando a la chica con una mirada llena de melancolía. Ella miró hacia su derecha. El mar tenía el color de los ojos de María, gris como el mismo cielo. Parecía como si el mar supiera como se encontraba en ese momento su destrozado corazón…

-000-

Dos bellas turistas recorrían emocionadas los pequeños puestos en el centro del Paraíso. Makoto tomaba entre sus manos las pequeñas figuritas que los nativos del pueblo habían labrado en madera, roca y metal, sabían que México se distinguía por su arte culinario y sus artesanías, así que Mictlán no era la excepción.  
>Mina por su parte compraba emocionada cuanto accesorio encontraba en su camino, aretes, collares, sombreros y hermosos vestidos de vivos colores hechos en mantas y gasas fueron solo una parte de sus múltiples compras.<p>

- Mina. Estaremos aquí un largo periodo de tiempo. Deja algo para los demás turistas.

- No. que busquen su propia isla. ¡todo esto es mío! – Dice Mina abrazando sus collares parada en un puesto del mercado callejero- Señor ¿tiene éste en amarillo?

- Eres incorregible. Iré a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas para preparar unas galletas o tal vez algo de pan. Procura no comprar todos los souvenirs.

- ¡no me limites!

Makoto se aleja divertida de la vista de su amiga. Minako definitivamente era quien agregaba felicidad a su "clan". Tal vez era una chica inmadura e infantil, pero Mina siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para ellas. Aun cuando la rubia la avergonzaba la mayor parte del tiempo. No podía imaginar su vida sin ninguna de sus amigas.

Makoto entró a una de las pequeñas tiendas del pueblo. A pesar de estar del otro lado del mundo encuentra todo lo necesario para preparar una de sus deliciosas recetas. Compró algo de harina huevos azúcar y mantequilla. Por ésta vez un sencillo panqué caliente sería una excelente opción para compartir con sus seres queridos.

Indudablemente Mictlán era un verdadero paraíso, aun cuando su nombre significara "Lugar de muertos" . Era un lugar hermoso. Aun contaba con la arquitectura de la colonia española en su centro histórico. Hermosas y coloridas casas con enormes ventanas de madera protegidas por herrerías de acero forjado custodiando a las doncellas que charlaban ilusionadas con sus príncipes de ensueño que les hablaban del otro lado de la ventana. En ese lugar parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

Makoto sonrió para sí misma. Definitivamente Rei había hecho una excelente elección de su destino vacacional, por más terrorífico que sonara su nombre.

Caminó un par de pasos más hasta encontrarse con un negocio, sus paredes estaban coloreadas en un rosa brillante y no pudo evitar entrar a ese lugar "dulcería" nombraba un enorme letrero a aquel hermoso lugar. Nada la preparó para lo que vería a continuación.

En el mundo de Makoto, una dulcería era un lugar donde encontraría caramelos en envolturas de papel celofán selladas al vacío y con el nombre de la marca de cada uno de ellos en el papel. Por el contrario el lugar estaba repleto de cosas que rara vez había visto.  
>En una canasta se encontraba sobre pliegos de coloridos papeles de china,un centenar de cráneos de azúcar glass decorados con llamativos colores y diversos nombres propios en la frente de cada uno de ellos. Había otros cráneos más, elaborados en amaranto y chocolate, estos claro sin nombre alguno. Encontró también enormes paletas hechas en caramelos macizos de diversos colores. Brillantes limones rellenos de coco, tamarindos y diversos dulces de cajeta y de leche. Makoto se sentía anonadada ante tanta belleza.<p>

- Señorita. ¿puedo ayudarla? (se acercó una alta mujer de tez blanca, cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules, era una mujer madura, pero aun así, muy hermosa)

- Es hermosa su tienda.

- Gracias. Usted no es de por aquí ¿verdad?

- No…¿es tan obvio?

- En Mictlán somos pocos los lugareños y nos conocemos bien. ¿gusta probar?- extiende la bella mujer una charola con un sin numero de muestras de los dulces exhibidos- ande.

- No. no. gracias

- Es una ofensa personal no aceptar probar algo de mi tienda. Señorita.

- Bueno. Siendo así- dice Makoto tomando un pedazo de palanqueta- ¡es delicioso! ¿qué es?

- Se llama palanqueta.

- ¡quiero tres!

- Pruebe éste otro.

- ¡que rico!

- Se llaman cocadas.

- Déme tres para llevar.

- Martha. No vallas a vender mis "alegrías"- la riñó un alto hombre de rubia cabellera y unos profundos ojos verdes- No te lo perdonaría.

- Claro que no Andrew. – rió la bella mujer- se que son tus favoritos. Es más, ya te los tengo reservados, iré por ellos. Están en la bodega. (comentó la guapa mujer yendo detrás del mostrador y dejando a solas al recién llegado con Makoto)

- ¿ "alegrías"?

- Ohh si. Tienes que probarlas- dice Andrew caminando hacia el canasto de muestras y extendiendo un pequeño trozo de amaranto cubierto por chocolate y decorado con pepitas de calabaza, pasas, cacahuate y nuez. Makoto se rehúsa en su primer reacción. Pero acepta el dulce y lo prueba degustando con cuidado- ¿y bien?

- Mmhhmm. ¡es delicioso!

- ¡lo se! Son mis favoritas. Cada semana vengo con Martha a comprar mi dotación de "alegrías".

- Son tantos y tan deliciosos que no sabría que elegir.

- Descuida- Ríe el guapo chico- tengo la solución -Camina hacia una esquina del lugar donde se encuentran unas coloridas canastas y toma unas pinzas recorriendo el lugar y llenando la canasta con todos y cada uno de los dulces del negocio- tienes que probarlos todos para que escojas tu favorito.

- Listo Andrew – sale la dueña del lugar con una bolsa de papel entregándosela al guapo chico- tu pedido.

- Gracias Martha- extiende el chico un billete a la dueña del lugar- y también cóbrame ésta canastilla.

- Claro. – dice Martha tomando el dinero y regresando el cambio al chico- eres un Excelente cliente.

- Tenga señorita- Entrega Andrew la bella canasta a la chica- Espero que disfrute sus dulces

- No. No puedo aceptarlo.

- Claro que si. En Mictlán Es de mala educación no aceptar un regalo.

- Pero…usted y yo ni siquiera nos conocemos

- Eso se resuelve muy fácil- ríe el hombre, la dueña del lugar rió ante el gesto de su cliente y entró silenciosamente a la bodega para dejar a solas a los chicos- Mi nombre es Andrew Hansford

- Makoto…Makoto Kino

- ¿lo ve? ya no somos desconocidos. Buen día (Hizo reverencia el guapo chico saliendo del lugar. Makoto por su parte no pudo evitar salir corriendo detrás de Andrew)

- ¡espera!

- ¿si? Dime, Makoto.

- No puedes aparecer en la vida de una chica, regalarle una canasta con dulces y dejarla así.

- ¿ah no?(Ríe el guapo chico)

- ¡no!

- Lo lamento. ¿Qué puedo hacer para corregir mi error?

- Deja que te invite un helado. Aun cuando está nublado hace un calor terrible.

- Jajaja. Lo lamento Makoto.

- ¿cómo?- dice la chica sorprendida, nadie antes la había rechazado- bien. Lo entiendo, tu novia debe estarte esperando en casa.

- No tengo novia. Pero soy un caballero inglés, no puedo aceptar que una dama me invite un helado. Yo invito.

- (Makoto rió nerviosa) bien. Estoy de acuerdo

-000-

Minako se probaba divertida un sombrero de paja con una enorme flor a un costado. Reía divertida ante un espejo que tenía el encargado del puesto callejero para que los clientes pudieran medirse los accesorios.

- ¿cómo me veo, José?

- Muy bien señorita. Hermosa.

- Jajajaja. ¡lo se!...- dudó Mina un segundo- No lo dices solo por venderme el sombrero ¿verdad?

- No. ¡claro que no, señorita!

- José tiene razón, Bella dama- interrumpió un alto chico de cabellera blanca y hermosos ojos azules- Usted se ve hermosa con ese sombrero.

- Gra…gracias…

- Disculpe por meterme en lo que no me concierne. Pero, no pude evitar quedar prendado de su belleza.

- Que galante- Dijo Mina sonriente- ¿y después me invitarás a tu hotel?

- ¿cómo? (Dice sorprendido el alto chico de cabello blanco)

- Escucha, ¡abuelo! Puedo ser rubia, ¡puedo parecer tonta! Pero no soy ingenua. Tus galanterías no me harán caer. Así que. ¿te parece lindo mi sombrero?- Dice Mina quitándose el sombrero de la cabeza y colocándoselo con tanta fuerza al alto chico que se trozó en su cabeza- ¡quédatelo!

Mina se aleja vociferando maldiciones en japonés mientras el chico de cabello blanco se queda incrédulo ante lo que le acaba de pasar y José el comerciante ríe divertido con la escena.

-000-

Sentados en el kiosco del parque se encontraban charlando divertidos una alta chica de cabello castaño y un guapo hombre de rubia cabellera. Ambos disfrutando de una deliciosa Nieve de garrafa, algo de nueva cuenta desconocido para Makoto. Definitivamente en Mictlán nada era como ella lo conocía.

- Así que Dime Makoto. ¿qué hace una linda chica japonesa del otro lado del mundo? No estamos justamente en la guía del viajero.

- Mi amiga Rei eligió el lugar. Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de Japón. Cambiar de aires. Ver nuevos horizontes. Así que Mina y yo le pusimos un ultimátum o elegía ella nuestro destino vacacional o lo elegíamos nosotras. Creo que no confía mucho en nuestras elecciones por que al día siguiente había elegido Mictlán como nuestro destino. Creo que buscó el lugar mas lejano de Japón.

- Ya veo. ¿y dónde están tus amigas ahora?

- Minako debe estar acabando con todo lo que Mictlán pueda vender. Es adicta a las compras. Y Rei se quedó en casa durmiendo. Fue un viaje muy pesado para ella, además no había dormido en días así que preferimos dejarla descansar.

- ¿y dónde se quedan?

- En "las ánimas" no creerías el precio que conseguimos por ese paraíso. Los dueños deben estar locos por rentarla a tan bajo precio. ¡la casa es bellísima!

- Así que te quedas en "las ánimas"

- Si…un nombre escalofriante ¿no?

- Indudablemente

- Y tú Andrew. ¿qué haces en Mictlán? No me vas a decir que eres originario de aquí.

- Jajaja. No, Para Nada.

- ¿entonces?

- Estudiaba artes plásticas en Londres. Un verano vine aquí buscando nuevas formas de arte y…me enamoré de ésta bella isla.

- ¿de verdad?

- Si. Lo dejé todo. Y me instalé aquí. Tengo un pequeño Negocio en la ciudad donde vendo mis creaciones y las de otros artesanos. Pero lo atiene mi hermana Unazuki – Comenta Andrew sacando una fotografía de su billetera donde salían el y su hermana-quien también se enamoró del lugar. Yo me dedico a crear esculturas, aunque me gusta más la alfarería.

- ¿de verdad?

- Si. Es relajante. Tienes que venir un día a mi Taller.

- ¡Encantada!

- Y bien. Makoto, además de ver por tus amigas ¿a qué te dedicas?

- Bueno yo.

- ¡Makoto!- llegó Mina Molesta- ¡he estado buscándote por todo el lugar. ¡vámonos!

- Pero Mina ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué vienes así?

- Por que sí. ¡vámonos!- Dice la rubia jalando la mano de su amiga- ¡ya!

- Nos vemos Makoto.

- Adiós…

-000-

Una fina silueta ensartada en un vestido negro de finos tirantes bajó las escaleras con el plato vacío donde hace unos minutos había sopa caliente. Entró a la cocina sin hacer ruido y encontró ahí a María preparando en una hornilla una olla de espumoso chocolate caliente.

- Mi señora- corre María a quitar de las manos la charola con los trastes sucios a la recién llegada y los coloca en el fregadero, la chica se sienta en la vieja mesa de madera de la cocina- No debió molestarse. Yo pude subir por la bandeja

- Claro que no María. En casa yo estoy acostumbrada a ser autosuficiente. Además, no me llames "mi señora" me llamo Rei Hino. llámame Rei.

- Lamento no poder complacerla con ninguna de sus dos solicitudes. Mi trabajo es servirla y "mi señora" es mi forma de llamarla con respeto. Pedirme que no haga una u otra cosa heriría mis sentimientos.

- Bien.- respira profunda y resignadamente la chica de pelo negro- Te quedó deliciosa la sopa y tienes razón. Me cayó muy bien en el estomago.

- Se lo dije mi señora.

- ¿qué preparas ahora?

- Chocolate caliente. – comenta María tras servir en un tarro de barro una humeante taza de la espumosa bebida- acompáñelo con un pan. Están calientes, Jacinto el panadero lo acaba de traer.

- No podría María. Estoy satisfecha con la sopa.

- ¡patrañas! Mi señora, un plato de sopa no es alimento para usted. Ande, la tarde comienza a refrescar, algo calientito le caerá bien.

- María. Saldré rodando de la isla si sigues malcriándome así.

- Le aseguro que no será así. Ande.

- Está bien.- sonríe Rei dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza de chocolate- ¡es delicioso! A Darien le encantaría probar tu chocolate caliente. Es un fanático del chocolate en todas sus versiones. Es como un niño grande…

- Darien es su prometido.- Dice María observando el dedo anular de la chica que portaba su precioso anillo- ¿verdad?

- Si…Darien es el amor de mi vida…

- Le prometo que prepararé una taza extra todas las noches para cuando el Señor Darien venga a visitarla.

- El…El no vendrá María…

- ¡claro que vendrá!- sonríe la mujer- Si el la ama como usted lo ama. ¡El señor Darien vendrá!

- El no...El no puede venir aquí María.

- ¿por qué no?

- Por que el….

- ¡Rei!- grita Mina Desde la puerta- ¡hemos llegado!

- ¿Dónde estás amiga?- Dice Makoto tras entrar a la cocina- ¡aquí estas! No creerás lo que nos pasó.

- ¡ñomi! ¡chocolate!- Grita Mina tras correr hacia la hornilla a oler la olla de chocolate caliente- ¡María! Ya siento que te quiero. ¿hiciste chocolate para nosotras?- María asintió sonriente tras servir dos tazas más de chocolate y poner más pan caliente sobre la mesa- ¡que rico!

- (María se inclinó un poco y después salió de la cocina dejando a las chicas a solas) No. tienen que probar los dulces típicos – Dice Makoto- ¡son deliciosos! Y…¡ay no! ¡Mis dulces!

- ¿qué ocurre Makoto!- La mira extrañada la chica de cabello negro-¿qué dulces?

- ¡los Dulces que Andrew me regaló! ¡Mina! ¡todo es tu culpa! Si no nos hubieras interrumpido!

- ¿interrumpido? ¡si ese galancito de quinta no me hubiera arruinado las compras no te hubiera interrumpido!

- Chicas. Chicas, vamos con calma. Empecemos desde el principio –Dice la chica de ojos violeta aturdida- ¿quieren?

- Bien iniciaremos desde el principio.

Las chicas le contaron a su melancólica amiga sobre su aventura en el centro de Mictlán. Sobre el guapo Andrew Hansford y aquel misterioso hombre de cabello blanco. Rei las escuchó pacientemente hasta que argumentó sentirse cansada y subió las escaleras dejando a solas a sus mejores amigas.

Entró a la habitación poniéndose su pijama que consistía en un corto camisón de seda en color negro. Se sentó en el banco del tocador colocándose ante la gran luna del espejo. Había una jarra de agua natural y un vaso de cristal. Se sirvió un poco y sacó un frasco de pastillas. Tomó dos de éstas y las tragó con un sorbo de agua. El aire abrió la ventana de su balcón y una ráfaga despeinó sus cabellos.

Rei se puso de pie para cerrar la ventana, pero al escuchar las olas del mar no pudo evitar asomarse un poco para contemplar con la luna llena el precioso e inmenso mar. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta embelesada y pudo ver a lo lejos una silueta femenina ataviada en un largo y ceñido vestido que caminaba a la orilla del mar. Su larga y lacia cabellera era objeto de los jugueteos del viento. Rei sonrió al ver semejante escena surrealista. A fin de cuentas estaba en un lugar donde las cosas no eran exactamente como estaba acostumbrada a que fueran en casa…

Afuera no dejaba de llover. La lluvia no era fuerte pero si constante. Volvió a su cama y se arropó bajo el edredón. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

-000-

Una despampanante mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos violeta ataviada en un traje gris Oxford con blusa roja llegó a las oficinas de Su empresa acompañada por su eterno Thermo de café. Al pasar por los diversos pasillos notó como el personal la observaba en una forma poco peculiar. Si bien solía reconocer el miedo en un par de personas en ese lugar, Jamás había visto a la gente con tal rastro de preocupación.  
>Llegó hasta su oficina donde la esperaban su asistente Minako y Su amiga y Gerente de ventas Makoto mirándola con gesto preocupado.<p>

- Chicas. ¿qué ocurre?

- Jefecita- La llama su rubia asistente- Tenemos un problema

- ¿qué ocurre Mina?. Makoto. ¿por qué hay tanto silencio en la oficina?

- Rei. No tenemos líneas telefónicas.

- ¿qué?- Dice boquiabierta la pelinegra- ¿cómo?. Mina ¿ya llamaste al proveedor te telefonía?.

- Si- Contesta Minako apenada- Pero me dijeron que vendrían en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas ¡hábiles!

- ¿qué?

- Yo también marqué Rei. A ambas nos tuvieron horas en la línea colgadas de nuestros celulares y nos dieron la misma respuesta. Mi gente no puede trabajar sin teléfono, No podemos vender sin teléfonos.

- ¡es que no puede ser posible! – Grita Rei enfurecida- ¿quiénes se creen que somos? Mina. ¡pásame el número telefónico yo misma les marcaré!

- Aquí esta- extiende temblorosamente Mina un post it a su malhumorada jefa que lo toma y marca el número desde su celular- Si. Señorita. Soy Rei Hino Gerente General de Fénix Corporation. Quiero hablar con el encargado. ¡no! No quiero hablar con un asistente telefónico. Comuníqueme al gerente. Ahh. Está ocupado. Bien. Dele el siguiente mensaje. Tiene veinte minutos para venir P E R S O N A L M E N T E a solucionar el problema de nuestros teléfonos. No quiero un técnico, no quiero un supervisor ¡lo quiero a EL en veinte minutos en las oficinas para que venga a resolver esto! Y que si no viene se valla olvidando de nuestro contrato, no solo los de Fénix Corporation, También los de T O D O grupo Hino. Imagino que sabe lo que es eso ¿verdad? Bien. adiós.

- Rei.- Dice Makoto sorprendida- Que miedo.

- Mina. Ve llamando a la competencia de Earth Comunication. Prográmame una cita en media hora con el. Si ese Gerente no llega en veinte minutos nos cambiamos de compañía.

- Pero Rei- Dice Makoto boquiabierta. – No puedes tomar una decisión así.

- Claro que sí- Dice Rei extendiendo su celular a Mina- Llámalos y programa la cita

Rei entró a su oficina azotando la puerta de la oficina. Pasó los siguientes veinte minutos dando de vueltas como león enjaulado y mirando el reloj constantemente. Los veinte minutos pasaron lentamente hasta que la hora llegó. Nadie se veía afuera. Así que salió de la oficina y caminó al escritorio de su asistente.

- Mina. ¿nada aun?

- No jefecita.

- ¿llamaste a la competencia?

- Si. el Señor Nicholas Kumada se comprometió a venir personalmente a hablar contigo.

- Bien.

- ¿Señorita Hino? – La llamó una ronca voz a sus espaldas que la hizo girar lentamente hasta toparse con un hombre galante de hermosos ojos azules y cabellera negro azabache- Soy Darien Spencer de Earth Comunication. Mi asistente me notificó que solicitó mi presencia - El guapo chico le entregó una tarjeta de presentación a la hermosa chica que lo miraba boquiabierta- Disculpe mi tardanza, pero su guardia no me permitía el acceso.

- Claro. Por que no tenía forma de comunicarse conmigo gracias a que mis líneas telefónicas colapsaron. Pero claro eso a alguien como usted no le interesa.

- Disculpe. De verdad lamento el incidente. Pero he venido a solucionarlo.

- Venga conmigo.- Dijo Rei dando media vuelta y caminando a la sala de máquinas seguido por Mina y Darien- Fénix Corporation vive de sus ventas señor Spencer. No somos como Earth Comunication. Para nosotros los clientes son lo primero. Si no podemos hacer o recibir llamadas estamos perdidos. ¿me explico?

- Claro que sí Señorita Hino. Para nosotros nuestros clientes son lo primero también.

- Si cuarenta y ocho horas hábiles para atender a nuestro problema es "ser lo primero" no quiero imaginar que tan prioritaria será su novia.

- ¡Rei!- la riñe Mina- No creo que sea para tanto. No le haga caso señor. Mi jefa se pone de muy mal humor cuando le dan malas noticias antes de terminar su café.

- No se preocupe Señorita. Lo entiendo. ¿y bien? ¿cuál es el problema? ¿interferencia?

- No. Simplemente no se escucha nada nadita- Ríe Mina- Creo que los teléfonos se suicidaron.

- En verdad ¿"nada"? Ningún ruido, crujidos.

- No. El fax tampoco funciona.

- Y bien señor Spencer. ¿cuál es su diagnóstico? Porque he de decirle que tendrá que hacernos una bonificación por todo el tiempo que hemos perdido esperando a que Usted se dignara visitarnos y si hay que hacer algún cambio en conmutador o líneas correrá por su cuenta porque para eso pagamos nuestras Pólizas de mantenimiento.

- (el guapo chico sonrió divertido) no se preocupe Señorita Hino sospecho que no será necesario. ¿dónde está su conmutador?

- Aquí. (indicó Mina)

- Muy bien –se agachó Darien- aquí está el problema -comentó tras encender el switch del conmutador- Listo.

- ¿qué?

- Listo señorita Hino. Su conmutador estaba apagado. Pero asunto resuelto.

- ¿pero por qué estaba apagado? ¡nadie entra jamás aquí!

- Este- interrumpió Mina ruborizada- Jefecita no te vallas a enojar. Pero…¿te dije que el chico de las copias es un bombón?

- ¿y?

- Me ofrecí a darle un recorrido por la empresa. Tu sabes para que la conociera completamente. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra y….

- Mina…

- Bueno. Yo tengo que irme debo hacer muchas muchas llamadas. Te veo muy tensa. ¡te programaré una cita en tu Spa Favorito! Adiosito. Mucho gusto bombón sexy (Dijo Mina tras salir corriendo y dejar a solas a los dos pelinegros)

- (la Pequeña mujer pelinegra resplandecía en rojo apenada) yo…

- Bien. Señorita Hino. Creo que hemos solucionado su problema.

- Una disculpa Señor Spencer- comentó Rei agachando la cabeza- No sabe que apenada estoy.

- No se preocupe. Creo que ha sido un buen pretexto para conocernos. (comentó Darien sonriendo tiernamente a la chica)

- No tengo cara para disculparme …

- Bueno. Solo hay una forma de estar a mano. Señorita Hino.

- La que sea. Realmente no tengo cara para mirarlo después de tratarlo tan groseramente.

- Permítame invitarla a cenar.

- ¿cómo?

- Usted hirió gravemente mis sentimientos. Creo que es lo menos que podría hacer. Además, podríamos ofrecerle unas cuantas cámaras de seguridad para instalar en su cuarto de máquinas para evitar este tipo de "percances"

- Bien. Creo que no me quedará otra que aceptar ¿verdad?

- No aceptaría un "no" por respuesta…

- Bien. Mi asistente le dará mi domicilio. Lo veré ahí a las ocho. Sea puntual. Detesto la impuntualidad.

- Ahí estaré- Dijo galantemente Darien besando el dorso de la mano de Rei- Hasta entonces

Darien se alejó del cuarto de máquinas dejando a Rei a solas, a pesar de encontrarse a muy baja temperatura ella seguía ruborizada y sintiendo que algo hervía en su interior, No sabía si era la vergüenza por la pena que le había provocado Mina o la sorpresa ante el acto galante de aquel guapo hombre...

**Al destino no se llega  
>de él se parte,<br>el destino esta en buscar  
>sin importar lo que me encuentro<br>en andar sin importar el camino  
>en descubrir con un beso<br>lo infinito de un segundo**

**porque lo mas grande está escondido  
>en cosas simples y pequeñas<br>porque la paciencia con que miro  
>me costo mil años de esperar con impaciencia que me miren,<br>ésta noche he decidido no esperar a que regreses  
>ésta noche yo te seguiré...<strong>

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Como lo amenacé anteriormente ¡aquí estoy!.**

**Como muchos de ustedes lo saben, en mi país (México) El día de muertos es un día muy importante. Para mi forma romántica de ver las cosas es el día en el que aquellos que se me han adelantado en el camino regresan desde el inframundo para volver a convivir como lo hicimos en vida, me gusta pensar que casi puedo tocarlos. **

**De ahí nace mi inquietud por escribir "En vida y muerte".  
>De antemano una disculpa por errores presentes y futuros en ésta historia. Generalmente no escribo contra el tiempo, cuando Subo algo es por que ya terminé la historia, la analicé, la revisé (Si, ya se, aun así se me van algunos errorcitos jejejeje) En ésta ocasión no fue así y contra toda regla escribí este fic en muy corto tiempo para tenerlo listo a mi capricho...perdón...a mi gusto jejejeje<strong>

**Como pudieron leer en éste primer capítulo, la historia se realiza en Mictlán (Una isla imaginaria pero situada en México, capricho personal, tengo que decirlo) ****que es un lugar de muerte y de vida. **

**Como pudieron leer, el primer capítulo se llama "28 de octubre" ¿por qué? Por que éste fic fue creado con la idea de subir un capítulo diario de aquí al día dos de Noviembre (día de muertos) cada capítulo contará lo vivido por nuestras Protagonistas durante ése día. **

**Es el primer fic donde manejo el tema Sobrenatural (que me encanta pero jamás he manejado antes) y donde trabajo contra el tiempo. Aun así, espero que esté a la altura y sepa ganarse un lugar en sus corazones. Espero ansiosa sus opiniones y claro, también espero que nos acompañen a Rei, a Mako, a Mina y a mí a lo largo de ésta historia de seis días... ¡Nos vemos Mañana!**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	2. Chapter 2: 29 de Octubre

**29 de octubre**

**Otro día sin tí**

Detrás de las cortinas hay un sol que ya ilumina  
>Los parques la avenida y la ciudad llena de vida<br>Ya suenan las campanas de la iglesia y las vecinas  
>Que vuelven del mercado con un poco de comida<p>

Me espera la rutina y esta inmensa soledad  
>Que esta por todas partes desde que tu ya no estas<p>

Voy a vivir otro día sin ti  
>Otra vuelta de la tierra sin tenerte junto a mí<br>Voy a vivir otro día sin ti  
>Como pesa la tristeza y tu recuerdo en mi veliz<br>Hoy no me sobran ganas de vivir

-000-

Rei abrió sus ojos encontrándose envuelta en sudor. El sol había despertado totalmente y lucía resplandeciente en el cielo. Probablemente eran las nueve o diez de la mañana.  
>Se incorporó de la cama notando que sobre el perchero de su habitación se encontraba perfectamente listo y planchado uno de sus vestidos negros con volados. Seguramente María lo arregló mientras dormía.<br>Se dio un baño rápido y se arregló con su vestido y una diadema del mismo color con una rosa negra a un costado. Tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras encontrándose en la cocina a sus mejores amigas y a María que les había servido el desayuno.

- Buenos días Bella durmiente. (comentó Mina mientas se servía un vaso de jugo de Naranja)

- Buenos días. – sonrió Makoto extendiéndole una taza de café a su amiga servida en un tarro de barro- ¿descansaste?

- Si. dormí como nunca.

- ¿y tuviste dulces sueños?

- Si. soñé con él.- comenta Rei sonriente a sus amigas tomando asiento mientras María le servía unos huevos estrellados con salsa de Jitomate asado y unas tiras de tocino- con el día en que nos conocimos…

- Rei…(agregó con tristeza Makoto)

- A mí me gusta soñar con él Mako. Es la única forma que tengo de verlo. De estar con el.

- Aunque me regañaste muy feo esa vez. Si no hubiera sido por mi encerrón con el de las copias no hubieras conocido a Darien.

- Fue algo muy bochornoso Mina.

- Jajajajaja. Eso te sacas por ser tan prepotente. Pobre de Darien. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver su cara cuando le dijiste hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Y pensar que después no te quitabas de encima a ese Nicholas Kumada. Para mí que no solo quería meterse en tu empresa sino también en tus…

- ¡Makoto!

- Pero fue demasiado tarde- Rió Minako- por diez Minutos Darien se ganó el corazoncito de nuestra amiga. ¡Y por mucho!

- Así es (sonrió con tristeza Rei)

- Rei. Iremos al pueblo a comprar los dulces que por culpa de Mina perdí.

- ¿A ti lo que te duele son tus dulces o el galanazo que casi te comes en el Kiosco?

- ¡Mina!-gruñe cruzándose de Brazos Makoto- ¡pues claro que las dos cosas!

- Jajaja. ¡lo sabía! Aunque no te Juzgo es un papito. Con esos brazos tan gruesototes me lo imagino abrazándome y…

- Mina.¡ Yo lo vi primero!

- Se compartida- rió escandalosamente Mina- se buena amiga.

- No. Tu te puedes quedar con ese abuelo al que le estrellaste tu sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

- ¡No! Yo no quiero a ese tipo. Me chocan los albinos. Me dan "cosita".

- Lo único malo es que tendremos que irnos en bicicleta por que por que no hay otra forma de llegar al pueblo.- Interrumpió Makoto- Pero te hará bien hacer ejercicio.

- Vallan ustedes. Yo me quedaré aquí.

- Pero Rei. Debes conocer el centro de Mictlán. Te enamorarás y te servirá para olvidarte de… ( Makoto no termino la oración al darse cuenta del daño que le haría a su amiga terminar la frase)

- Makoto- Dijo Rei poniéndose de pie- Nada me hará olvidarme de Darien. ¡Nada!

- Rei. Vinimos a éste paraíso para que te distrajeras. Y no estás ayudando mucho.

- Tengo sueño. Prefiero dormir.

- ¡y cómo no vas a tener sueño si te la pasas tomando esas pastillas!

- Éstas pastillas- Dice Rei sacando el frasco de antidepresivos y tragando una pastilla más- ¡son lo único que ayuda a no morirme!

- Amiga- intercedió Makoto tratando de calmar los ánimos- Nos preocupas mucho. No te enojes con nosotras. Solo queremos que estés bien.

- Lo sé Mako- dice Rei con los ojos acuosos- pero de verdad no me siento bien. Preferiría quedarme aquí a descansar.

- Está bien. quédate. Estaremos varios días aquí, tal vez mañana amanezcas de mejor humor. ¿no lo crees?

- Tal vez…

- Bien. Mina, apresúrate. Tenemos muchas compras que hacer, empezando por mis dulces, quiero que Rei pruebe las alegrías.

- ¿y yo por qué no?

- Porque seguro tu devorarás el resto de los dulces en un santiamén

- Eso es cierto.

- Volveremos para la hora de la comida.- comenta Makoto poniéndose de pie- María. Cuida mucho a nuestra amiga. ¿quieres? (María asintió con la cabeza y ambas chicas salieron corriendo dejando a Rei a solas con María)

- Mi señora. El día está precioso. Debería de salir a caminar por la playa. Mejorará su ánimo.

- María.

- ¿sí?

- Anoche me asomé a la ventana y pude ver a una mujer con un largo vestido mirar hacia el mar. Como esperando que alguien volviera de él.

- ¿de verdad? -Dijo intrigada María sentándose en la mesa y dando un sorbo a su tarro de café- sería alguna de las mujeres de los pescadores esperando a su marido.

- No lo sé…Lucía Pálida y su ropa aunque estaba lejos pude notar que era un vestido de época. Podría jurar que esa mujer no pertenecía a nuestros tiempos.

- Debió tratarse entonces de Soledad.

- ¿Soledad?-Dijo intrigada Rei- ¿quién es Soledad?

- Mi señora. En su estado de ánimo no creo que sea una buena idea hablarle de esas cosas.

- Por favor María – Dijo suplicante Rei a la mujer- háblame de ella.

- Está bien. Le contaré.- dijo María para dar un nuevo sorbo a su café- hace muchos, muchos años en ésta casa habitaba un matrimonio de españoles. Eran una pareja de ensueño. Ella se llamaba Soledad, y era muy parecida a usted, mi señora. Era una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra y unos ojos enormes muy hermosos, pero color miel. La gente cuenta que ella era muy buena. Los niños del pueblo la adoraban porque siempre iba a la dulcería y compraba caramelos para regalarlos a los pequeños. Su marido era un comerciante, uno de los hombres más ricos del pueblo, se llamaba Joaquín, era un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules, con una barba que lo hacía lucir muy, muy atractivo, dicen que era muy guapo. Mandó construir ésta casa en éste lugar para que ella pudiera ser la primera en saber cuando el volviera a casa ya que por su trabajo solía viajar mucho. Cuando volvía de casa siempre le traía algún obsequio. Alguna peineta, alguna muñeca o un hermoso vestido de finas telas. La gente dice que se amaban tanto mi señora.

- ¿y qué pasó, María?

- Un día Joaquín salió a uno de sus viajes. Era un viaje largo, duraría uno o dos meses. Soledad le prometió aguardar por él en esta casa. Y el juró volver. Pero el destino no fue tan benevolente con ellos mi señora.

- ¿qué pasó María? ¡Dime!

- Joaquín desesperado por regresar al lado de su amada Soledad viajó contra viento y marea. Pero no es bueno viajar en noche de tormenta mi querida señora. El barco de Joaquín tuvo un terrible accidente y se hundió.

- eso es terrible.

- Soledad casi se vuelve loca al enterarse de la noticia. Sus padres vinieron para que regresara a España, pero ella se negó. Juró que esperaría a Joaquín aquí, y aquí se quedó aguardando a su regreso.

- que historia más triste…

- Lo es mi señora. La gente cuenta que Soledad era un muerto en vida, todos los días se sentaba en la terraza a custodiar el mar y por las noches caminaba a la orilla del mar en espera de su amado Joaquín.

- debió ser una vida terrible.

- La esperanza por volverlo a ver fue lo que la mantuvo viva. Mi señora. La esperanza es lo que tiene en pie a los vivos. Hay quienes dicen que Soledad se volvió loca. Yo no lo creo así.

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- Soledad juraba que Joaquín la visitaba y le traía obsequios como lo hizo en vida. Poco a poco se fue aislando del mundo hasta recluirse en "las ánimas" por siempre.

- María. Tienes razón. Iré a caminar a la orilla de la playa. Tal vez el mar reanime mi espíritu.

- Valla mi señora. Le hará muy bien

Rei tomó su bolso saliendo de "las ánimas" mientras María recogía la cocina. Aunque no pronunció palabra alguna una tenebrosa sonrisa en el rostro de María se hizo presente al observar a la joven chica alejarse de la casa.

-000-

En el centro de Mictlán dos lindas chicas recorrían embelesadas el lugar, ésta vez con sus cámaras fotográficas aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para sacarse una fotografía.

- Señoritas. ¿me permitirían ayudarles?

- Andrew- Dijo Makoto sonrojada- Hola.

- Por favor, déjenme ayudarlas a sacar sus fotos.

- No Andrew. Que pena.

- Pero así no saldrán ambas. Vamos, permíteme ayudarles.

- Está bien.- Dijo Makoto entregando la cámara fotográfica a Andrew que sonriente tomó la foto de las dos amigas abrazándose sentadas en la fuente de la plaza- lucen muy lindas

- Gracias Andrew.

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿qué ocurre Mina?- Dice Mako al ver a su amiga ponerse de pie y correr furiosa hacia un lugar- ¡Mina!

- Creo que tu amiga nos ha dejado solos.

- Si. Es algo muy común en ella. debiste verla cuando fuimos a esquiar a Suiza. ¡se largó con la llave del hotel! Y nevaba terriblemente ése día.

- Entonces estás acostumbrada.

- Más de lo que podrías imaginarte.

- Entonces no hay remedio.- se cruzó de brazos Andrew- Tengo tus dulces en mi taller. ¿quieres venir conmigo por ellos?

- Es que yo…

- Anda. No soy un asesino en serie.

- Está bien- Dijo Makoto tomando la mano de Andrew- vamos.

Makoto y Andrew caminaron divertidos hasta una vieja camioneta Pick Up en color azul cielo. Andrew subió la bicicleta de Makoto a la parte de atrás y ambos subieron para alejarse de todo.

-000-

Vestido de pantalón y camisa blanco de Manta coqueteaba encantadoramente un hombre de cabello blanco con una bella jovencita pelirroja que se probaba los diversos sombreros en un puesto callejero. Mina llegó corriendo enfurecida hacia la pareja.

- ¡No me digas!- gruñe Mina- ¿también ella se ve hermosa con este sombrero?

- ¿disculpa? (dice la linda turista sin saber de que le hablaban)

- ¡no le creas nada a este bobo! Es un timador. ¡un mentiroso! Lo mismo que te dijo a ti me lo ha dicho a mi. Y yo caí rendida (comenta Mina llorando)

- ¿de verdad?

- ¡sí!

- Pero…no es verdad (interviene el hombre de cabello blanco)

- ¿no es verdad? ahh claro ¡claro! Ahora resulta. Me enamoraste. ¡abandoné mi brillante carrera de cirujana para quedarme a tu lado! ¿te dijo éste animal mal nacido que tenemos trillizos?

- ¡Trillizos! (grita el chico sorprendido)

- Ahora resulta que te ves sorprendido. Tuve que dejar a Minako, Venus y al pequeño Diamante con tu madre para venir a buscarte. ¿te dijo éste coqueto que tiene tres días que no va a casa? ¡pero claro! ¡cómo vas a ir si andas conquistando turistas! Mientras tanto tus hijos se mueren de hambre.

- Infeliz (le grita la bella pelirroja abofeteando la blanca piel del hombre ante ella y alejándose corriendo de Mina y el sorprendido chico. Mina veía divertida la escena)

- ¿trillizos? (Bufa él llevándose la mano a la mejilla)

- Jajaja. Perdón. Pero no pude evitar hacerlo.

- Creo que me lo merezco.

- Si. Lo mereces (contesta la chica dando media vuelta para alejarse)

- ¡espera!

- ¿qué?

- ¿Puedo saber como se llama la madre de Minako, Venus y Diamante? Que bueno. A fin de cuentas son mis hijos. ¿no?

- Creo que necesitarás saberlo. Al menos así sabrás de quién viene la denuncia por manutención- dijo divertida la rubia- Soy Mina Ahino.

- Encantado. Yo soy Diamante Black. Por lo que puedo ver, Tu esposo.

- Jajajaja. Es bueno saberlo- dice divertida la chica- ¿te duele mucho?

- Algo. Iré a comprar algo para que no se me inflame. ¿me acompañarías?

- No lo creo.

- Bueno. Querida. Deberías ser una esposa responsable. Además, creo que me la debes.

- Bueno. Me siento un poco culpable. Te acompañaré. ¡pero no iré a tu hotel!

- No te preocupes. Creo que tenemos bastante en que ocuparnos con nuestros trillizos. ¿no?

- Tienes razón. Mucha razón.

Mina se colgó del brazo del chico de ojos azules y cabello platinado. No podía negarlo, el hombre era guapo y después de su chiste estaba segura que el chico no trataría de pasarse de listo con ella. Ahora sería ella la que se divertiría con el.

-000-

Makoto llegó a una vieja casa a las afueras del pueblo. Del otro lado de "las ánimas" para ser exacta. Andrew estacionó su desvencijada camioneta y ayudó a bajar a la alta chica de la camioneta.

- vives cerca de la playa.

- Si. Se que no es una casa lujosa. Pero me gusta mucho la vista. Pasa, quiero mostrarte mi taller- comentó Andrew tomando de la mano a Makoto y guiándola por el lugar que contaba con un colchón en una esquina de la casa, una escueta cocina. Al fondo había una habitación con grandes ventanas donde había diversas vasijas de barro decoradas con variados dibujos, Makoto recorrió emocionada el lugar- Bienvenida.

- Andrew- ¿tu hiciste esto?

- Si. Esto es lo que hago.

- Que maravilla. Me fascina. Siempre quise aprender.

- Puedo enseñarte.

- ¿de verdad?

- Claro que sí. No es tan difícil. Manejar el torno es fácil, solo necesitas un poco de practica.

- Me encanta la idea. ¿podríamos comenzar mañana?

- Claro. Aunque tengo que decirte que tal vez me veas algo ajetreado. Pero no importa. Podremos solucionarlo.

- ¿tienes muchos pedidos?

- Si. En pocos días será día de muertos. La gente me pide muchas vasijas para poner las flores de cempasuchit de sus muertos en sus altares.

- No entiendo- Dice Makoto extrañada- ¿qué es el día de muertos?

- ¿nunca habías escuchado hablar de el?

- No.

- En éste país se toman muy en serio éste día. Preciosa. Desde tiempos prehispánicos los lugareños creen que el dos de noviembre es el día en que los muertos visitan a sus seres queridos desde el inframundo.

- Que miedo.

- No. Miedo no, Mako. ¡felicidad! Eso fue justo una de las cosas que me ataron a ésta tierra. Sus costumbres. En éste lugar la muerte no existe. No, no me veas así. Me refiero a que todo el año las personas de ésta isla esperan emocionados la visita de aquellos que partieron a un mundo mejor. Es entonces cuando ellos celebran su visita. Les preparan sus comidas y bebidas favoritas. Arreglan sus hogares como en una fiesta. Colocan flores de cempasúchil para que ellos encuentren su camino, encienden decenas de velas para iluminarlos en su recorrido. ¿acaso no te parece magnífico?

- Eres un romántico Andrew.

- Créeme preciosa. Tu también te enamorarás de sus tradiciones. No hay nada más bello que la noche de día de muertos.

- Si. Tal vez tengas razón. Tendré que verla con mis propios ojos.

- Lo verás.- Sonríe el guapo ojiazul- Y bien. ¿quieres aprender a usar el torno?

- Definitivamente es algo de lo que no me puedo perder.

-000-

A pesar de estar en la playa, durante la noche hacía frío en Mictlán. Mina se levantó en la madrugada por un vaso de leche tibia. Bajó las escaleras y pudo ver una fina silueta caminar por la sala. Bajó silenciosamente para confirmar que esa persona era quien ella imaginaba.

Ataviada en una bata de seda color lila salió de la casa la fina figura de cabello negro. Rei seguro tenía insomnio. Tenía mucho tiempo con insomnio desde que Darien Había partido. La bella chica bajó las escaleras caminando hacia la playa. Mina la siguió tomando su distancia para no asustar a su amiga, seguro ésta noche como tantas otras Rei necesitaba estar a solas para llorar la tristeza que se apoderaba de su corazón.

Al salir de "las ánimas" pudo ver como la fina silueta se colocaba en la orilla del mar mirando melancólicamente hacia el océano y no pudo evitar caminar hacia donde se encontraba la bella chica. Al acercarse pisó un trozo de cristal que la hizo desviar la mirada hacia su pie- Demonios- comentó Mina volteando a su extremidad inferior- ¿a qué maldito enfermo se le ocurre dejar un pedazo de botella aquí?- Mina arrancó el cristal de su pie y volteo a ver de nueva cuenta hacia el frente. Pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Mina decidió regresar a casa. Cuando su amiga se sintiera mejor seguro haría lo mismo.

-000-

No encuentro fortaleza en las pastillas y el tequila  
>Me invade la tristeza esta esperando en cada esquina<br>Me cuesta despertarme y enfrentarme hacia la vida  
>La puerta la locura es grande desde tu partida<br>Me espera la rutina y esta inmensa soledad  
>Que está por todas partes desde que tu ya no estas<p>

Voy a vivir otro día sin ti  
>Otra vuelta de la tierra sin tenerte junto a mí<br>Voy a vivir otro día sin ti  
>Cómo pesa la tristeza y tu recuerdo en mi veliz<br>Hoy no me sobran ganas de vivir…

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**¿qué tal lo vivido éste día? Creo que nuestras amigas no están "solas" en las ánimas. ¿no lo creen?. Creo también que la Makotita le trae ganas al Andrew ese. No hay mucho que decir en éste episodio, pero muchas cosas que están entre lineas significarán MUCHO con el transcurso de los días, no se desesperen.**

**Saludos**

**Vientoaguamarina**

**P.D: Gracias Made y Hikaru por sus Reviews,**

**Hikaru: Sobre advertencia no hay engaños, ve por tu klenex jejejejjee**

**Made: gracias por tu apoyo amiga :)**


	3. Chapter 3  30 de Octubre

**30 de octubre**

**Respira…**

Cuando la lluvia te moje el alma  
>Y te obscurezca por la mañana, Respira...<br>Respira, que si me muero y me vuelvo polvo,  
>Juro que voy a empolvarlo todo, Respira…<p>

Y si el mundo te cuenta mentiras,  
>No te vuelvas contra ti misma…<br>Respira, y llenarás de tu vida mi vida  
>Y morirá la melancolía, cuando descubras que sigo aquí…<p>

Respira y llenarás de tu vida mi vida  
>Y sentirás que sigo aquí, en el aire…<br>Que nunca me fui…

-000-

Rei abrió sus ojos al día. Sonrió para sí. No estaba segura si eran las pastillas que tomaba cada noche, el cansancio por el paseo en la playa o el cambio de aires los que le permitieron conciliar el sueño. Pasó toda la noche soñando con esa triste historia que María le había contado. Aun sin conocerla, sentía una cierta identificación con Soledad. Solo ella podía imaginar el dolor de no estar más con el hombre de su vida.

Se incorporó de la cama. Como cada día sus ropas estaban perfectamente lavadas y planchadas en su perchero, un vestido ligero en color negro. Se dio un baño y salió de la regadera sentándose en el tocador de su habitación. Comenzó a cepillar su pelo y encontró unas bellas peinetas de plata con un fénix grabado en ellas. No pudo evitar sonreír. Sus amigas la conocían bastante bien. Terminó de arreglarse tomando las peinetas entre sus manos y bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina. Solo María se encontraba ahí. Como era de esperarse con el desayuno listo como siempre.

- Buenos días María.

- Buenos días mi señora. ¿durmió Bien?

- Si. Bastante Bien. ¿y mis amigas?

- Las Señoritas Makoto y Minako salieron. La señorita Makoto dijo que iría a tomar unas clases de alfarería y la señorita Minako dijo algo sobre turistas guapos y "cacería".

- Mina…nunca cambiará.

- ¿y esas peinetas?

- Makoto debió dejarlas en mi tocador. Son hermosas ¿verdad?

- Si. Y muy antiguas.- comentó María tomando una de ellas entre sus manos- son hermosas.

- María. No se como usarlas. ¿me ayudarías a ponérmelas? (Dijo Rei mostrando el cepillo a la mujer)

- Claro que si señorita- Dijo María tomando el cepillo y comenzando a peinar el cabello de la chica- Mi señora.

- Dime.

- En un par de días será día de muertos. Cada año me encargo de arreglar un altar para la señora Soledad y el señor Joaquín. ¿me permitiría poner uno éste año?

- ¡claro que sí!. Por favor no me pidas permiso.

- Es su casa mi señora. Siempre aprovecho para colocar las fotografías de algunos familiares míos. ¿habrá problema?

- ¡claro que no! además, no es nuestra casa, solo estamos de visita. María…

- Dígame señora.

- ¿crees que si pongo algunas cosas de Darien en el altar…? No no. Por favor ignórame…

- ¿quiere preguntarme si el señor Darien vendría ese día?

- Bueno es que…

- ¡claro que sí mi señora! ¿desea hacerlo?

- Bueno…me encantaría.

- ¿le gustaría venir conmigo al pueblo para comprar todo lo necesario para el altar?

- No. prefiero quedarme aquí.

- Pero se quedará sola.

- No importa. Estaré bien.

- De acuerdo- Dice María terminando de trenzar el largo cabello de Rei y decorándolo con una de las peinetas de plata- Me iré entonces para no tardar. ¿hay alguna cosa que al señor le guste más de comer?

- Los chocolates. En todas sus formas, olores y colores posibles.

- Entonces aprovecharé para ir con Martha y traeré chocolates para el señor.

- Gracias María.

- No se preocupe mi señora. Es un honor servirle. Le he dejado una jarra de limonada en la terraza por si decide quedarse ahí a contemplar el mar.

- Gracias María. Eres un amor.

María sonrió tímidamente a su jefa y tomó su canasta para dirigirse al mercado, si deseaba regresar cuanto antes debía apresurarse con sus compras.

-000-

Makoto llegó en su bicicleta a la casa- taller de Andrew. Dejó su bicicleta en la entrada de su casa y tocó la puerta. Un hombre vestido solo con un pantalón de mezclilla roto y deslavado, sin ninguna camisa sobre su perfecto torso fue quien le abrió la puerta. Makoto se quedó boquiabierta al contemplar a su perfecto Adonis.

- ¡hola Mako! Buenos días. Bienvenida

- Andrew. Tu…tu…camisa.

- Ohh lo lamento- dice el chico percatándose del rubor que provocaba en su visitante- es que estaba trabajando en mis vasijas. Pero pasa por favor.

- Gracias- Dice Makoto entrando a la casa del chico y caminando hacia la improvisada cocina- Te he traído algo de comida para que desayunes.- comenta la chica sacando de su mochila unos recipientes con huevos revueltos- espero te gusten.

- ¡que rico! ¿los hiciste tú?

- No. fue María. Se niega a dejarme cocinar. También te traje algo de flan. Le queda delicioso.

- ¿María? ¿quién es María?

- Es la persona que cuida de "las ánimas" nos consiente mucho. Nos prepara lo más delicioso que te puedas imaginar.

- Me gustan las chicas que cocinan. ¿es soltera?

- Si. Creo que sí.

- ¿es linda?

- Mucho.

- Deberías presentármela.

- Por supuesto. Cuando tu lo desees. (dijo Makoto tratando de ocultar sus celos)

- ¿en verdad?- Rió divertido Andrew al notar la molestia en su amiga.

- Si.- Dice Makoto sonriendo y sacando su cámara fotográfica- Andrew, Sonríe

- Preciosa. No soy digno de que me tomes fotos.

- ¡patrañas! Además quiero que Rei te conozca, aunque sea en fotos.

- ¿tu amiga no sale?

- No. al menos no ha querido salir. Pobrecilla. Aunque ya es un gran avance. Logramos sacarla de su guarida.

- Ninguna mujer debería de llorar la muerte del hombre que la abandonó.

- Darien no la abandonó.- Dice Makoto entristecida- Darien murió.

- Eso es terrible.

- Si. Aunque la ciencia dice lo contrario. Yo podría jurar que mi amiga murió el mismo día junto con Darien. Se convirtió en una mujer lúgubre. Triste. Su cuerpo está aquí, pero su corazón ya no es el mismo

- Que triste...

- Se querían mucho.¿sabes? Darien era un gran tipo. Ella era la guerra y el era la paz. Pero para el ella era su vida y como puedes imaginarte ella no concibe la vida desde su muerte.

- Debe ser terrible separarte de tu alma gemela. ¿pero sabes? Debe haber algo más terrible que eso.

- ¿y que puede ser?

- Morir sin conocer al amor de tu vida.- Dijo el Rubio bastante melancólico volteando hacia la playa.

- Si. Tienes razón. No debe haber nada más terrible que eso.(contestó triste Makoto)

- ¡pero no te pongas triste! Mejor vamos a tus clases de alfarería. ¿quieres?

- Si. Vamos

-000-

Sentada ante la enorme luna del espejo del tocador contemplaba su belleza. Un largo camisón lila de seda cubría su piel color marfil. Ella cepillaba su cabellera negra como la noche, se quitó las hermosas peinetas de plata y sonrió ante sí. Escuchó abrirse la puerta y un alto y galante hombre de castaña y ondulada cabellera con barba cerrada entró sonriente. La bella mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al ver llegar a tan galante hombre y corrió a sus brazos.

- ¡Joaquín!

- Mi bella Soledad. Creí que te encontraría dormida.

- No. cuando tu no estás me es difícil dormir. Pero has regresado antes mi amado. Creí que volverías en una semana.

- No podía soportar un día mas sin verte mi bella esposa. Dejé a Pedro a cargo de todo.

- Pero mi amado. No vi al trinidad acercarse. Estuve todo el día como siempre esperando por ti.

- Es que llegamos del otro lado de la isla. Quería sorprenderte.

- Y lo has logrado mi amado.- contesta la bella mujer aprisionando el cuello del alto y musculoso hombre.- Me has sorprendido favorablemente.

- Espera- dice el soltándose del abrazo de su esposa y sacando una cajita envuelta con un fino listón de seda- No creerías que no te traje nada de mi viaje. ¿verdad? espero te guste.

- (la hermosa mujer soltó el listón de la cajita para abrir su regalo. Una hermosa muñeca de porcelana con hermosos y rubios cabellos ondulados y preciosos ojos color miel vestida con un perfecto vestido color rojo eran el contenido de ella) Joaquín. ¡es hermosa! Me encanta. Aunque tal vez pronto tendrás que volver al lugar de donde me la trajiste.

- ¿por qué lo dices mi amada? No quiero desprenderme de tu lado Jamás.

- (La bella chica caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación dando la espalda a su alto esposo) Fui con el doctor ésta mañana.

- ¿es acaso que estas enferma mi amor?

- No. no exactamente.

- ¿entonces? -dice el hombre extrañado caminando hacia la ventana para hacer voltearse a la linda mujer- ¿qué te ocurre?

- Ocurre. Que en un par de meses deberás de conseguir una muñeca igual a ésta o tal vez un hermoso barco como "el trinidad" para nuestro hijo.

- ¡un Hijo!

- Sí Joaquín. ¡un Hijo! ¿no es maravilloso? (comento la bella mujer sonriendo emocionada)

- ¡Es maravilloso! Pero…¿estas segura? Los doctores en la capital dijeron que nosotros jamás podríamos…

- Es verdad Joaquín. Tenía mis dudas, pero el doctor me lo ha confirmado.

- Mi amada Soledad. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo.

- Y yo a ti mi bella princesa…

Joaquín tomó entre sus brazos la fina silueta de la hermosa mujer conduciéndola hasta la cama. Y ahí bajo la luz de las velas y la complicidad de la brisa que se colaba por la ventana del balcón se entregaron el uno al otro, se amaron con paciencia y desesperación, con ternura y con lujuria hasta el amanecer, cuando Soledad se quedó dormida entre los fuertes brazos de su adorado Joaquín.

Respira

cuando levante el viento tu falda  
>por que es mi alma que aun no cambia…<p>

Respira  
>La muerte no nos separa, solo te da la esperanza<br>Respira y llenarás de tu vida mi vida  
>Y morirá la melancolía cuando descubras que sigo aquí<p>

Respira  
>Y llenarás de tu vida mi vida<br>Y sentirás que sigo aquí, en el aire…  
>Que nunca me fui…<p>

**-000-**

*Respira…

* Respira (Miguel Inzunza). ¡Altamente Recomendada! Tienen que escuchar su bella voz cantando ésta bella canción.

Bien, he aquí otro cachito, ésto es lo que vivieron nuestras chicas, algo me dice que esas clases de torno van a ponerse algo intensivas :p

¡Nos vemos mañana!

Vientoaguamarina

p.d. ¡gracias por sus Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 31 de Octubre

**31 de Octubre**

**"Llega cada noche"**

**Puede que la vida siga  
>Y que cierren las heridas<br>Las agujas del reloj**

**Que hasta la melancolía  
>La disfrace de alegría<br>Y el hastío de perdón...  
><strong>

**Pero cuando muere el día  
>Cuando está cayendo el sol<br>Tu recuerdo toma vida... **

**-000-**

Despertó envuelta en sudor. El sueño de la noche anterior había sido más que palpable para ella. Casi podía sentir entre sus sabanas el olor fresco de la colonia de aquél hombre de barba cerrada con el que había soñado. Sonrió para sí. En los últimos tres años el único hombre con el que había soñado era con su adorado Darien y ahí estaba ella ahí en una isla en un lugar a miles de kilómetros de su hogar soñando con un hombre que en su vida había visto.  
>De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando detrás de la puerta a su alta amiga Makoto ataviada en un overol de mezclilla y una blusa rosa.<p>

- Rei. amiga. ¿estás bien?

- Mako. Si. ¿qué hora es?

- Son las once. No quería despertarte, pero me preocupas- Dijo Makoto caminando hasta la cama de su amiga y sentándose en el lado vacío de la cama- Anoche cuando llegamos Mina y yo tu ya estabas dormida. ¿te sientes bien?

- Si Mako. – sonrió tristemente la chica de ojos violeta- Estoy bien. Pero dime. ¿qué haces vestida así? Creí que querías venir aquí para pasar horas bajo el sol o nadando en el mar.

- Bueno. Es que encontré algo más atrayente que el mar aquí.

- ¿ahh si? ¿y qué es?

- (Makoto sonrió sonrojándose) Su nombre es Andrew Hansford. ¡es tan guapo! Tienes que conocerlo Rei. es un adonis y de aquí no me voy sin…conocerlo bien.

- Jajaja. Me da gusto Makoto. Desde que ese maldito de Zafiro te engañó con esa boba idiota de Serena no te había vuelto a ver tan enamorada.

- ¡lo se! Pero Zafiro es nada al lado de Andrew. Quiero que lo conozcas es todo un caballero inglés.

- ¿por qué no lo invitas a cenar?

- ¿de verdad?

- ¡si! Le diré a María que prepare algo delicioso de cenar. ¿te agrada la idea?

- Me gustaría más preparar yo misma la cena.

- No querrás meterte a la cocina cuando puedes pasar el tiempo envuelta en arcilla con el ¿ o sí?

- Eres una chica Lista Rei Hino. No por algo eres mi mejor amiga.

- Shh. Calla. Que no te escuche Mina o se pondrá celosa.

- Tienes razón. Aunque también quiero mucho a esa boba. Somos un equipo. ¿no?

- Definitivamente

- (Makoto miró hacia la puerta del balcón que estaba abierta y se puso de pie) Rei. cierra la puerta del balcón cuando vallas a dormir. Puedes enfermarte.

- Lo hice…creo.

- ¿qué es esto? – Dijo Makoto tomando un objeto de la mecedora de la terraza- ¡Rei que hermosa muñeca! ¿de donde la has sacado? Debe ser carísima.

- No es mía (contestó Rei volteando de lado)

- ¿de quién entonces?

- De Soledad…

- ¿Soledad? Rei ¿estás hablando de la mujer que vivió aquí hace mucho tiempo? Andrew me contó la historia.

- Si…Joaquín se la regaló el día que les contó sobre la venida de su bebé.

- ¿bebé? ¿de qué bebé hablas? Nadie ha dicho nada antes de un bebé. Rei. ¿no estarás asociándolo con?

- ¡no!- Dijo Rei poniéndose de pie molesta- se distinguir las cosas Makoto. No me veas como si me estuviera volviendo loca. ¡por que no es así!

- Amiga. No pienso eso…Me preocupo por ti- Dijo Makoto caminando hacia su amiga- eres mi familia, Mina y tu son mi familia y me preocupa verte así.

- Lo se Mako. Lamento portarme como una maldita loca. Perdóname ¿si?

- No eres una maldita loca. Eres una mujer que sufre y el dolor a veces nos hace ver las cosas de un modo diferente.

- (Rei suspiró resignada) Si. Tal vez tienes razón amiga. Por cierto. Gracias por las peinetas. Están hermosas y el grabado de fénix me ha encantado.

- ¿cuáles peinetas?

- Éstas- Dijo Rei sonriente mostrando sus peinetas de plata- son preciosas. María me ayudó a ponérmelas ayer. Son bellísimas.

- Rei. Yo no te traje nada…

- ¿qué?- comenta Rei extrañada- Bueno…tal vez Mina…

- No lo creo. La muy maldita no ha querido darme siquiera un par de aretes de sus compras. Pero yo tampoco le he dado de mi alegrías.

- ¿alegrías?- Pregunta Rei Extrañada- ¿qué son alegrías?

- Ahh son éstas- Dice Makoto sacando una alegría en forma de corazón de su bolso y dándosela a su amiga- Son las favoritas de Andrew y creo que las mías también ahora.

- Gracias Makoto, La comeré después del desayuno.

- Rei debo irme. Pero…¿estarás bien sola?

- Si. Estaré bien. Apresúrate y no olvides nuestra cena. ¿quieres?

- Lo prometo. Gracias amiga.

- Vete ya. No hagas esperar a ese adonis.

Makoto Sonrió y dio media vuelta tras dejar a solas a su amiga. Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación no pudo evitar recargarse en ella y respirar profundamente. Conocía a esa chica desde sus años de universidad y algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no estaban nada bien con ella.

-000-

En el pueblo Minako disfrutaba emocionada un enorme preparado de helado de fresa con crema batida y nueces mientras Diamante la veía sorprendido devorar en un par de segundos algo de lo que el ni siquiera había tomado una cuarta parte.

- y dime. Diamante. ¿qué haces en Mictán? Por que no eres de aquí.

- No. No soy de aquí. La verdad es que perdí mi excursión por quedarme viendo los puestos callejeros así que busqué un mesón y me quedé.

- ¿cuándo volverás?

- Después de día de muertos. Me han dicho que es algo de lo que no puedo perderme así que me quedaré hasta día de muertos.

- Que bien. Nosotras igual nos iremos después de día de muertos.

- Tal vez en Japón podríamos conocernos mejor. ¿no crees?

- Me encanta la idea- Dijo Mina sonriendo ante el peliblanco- Diamante…

- ¿si?

- Mi amiga Rei mandó preparar una cena especial en casa. Makoto llevará a un chico que conoció. ¿te gustaría ir con nosotras?

- Claro. Sería genial.

- Perfecto.

- ¿quién es Rei? a Makoto la he visto en el pueblo. Pero ¿Rei?

- Es una de mis mejores amigas. Hemos venido aquí por ella

- ¿por ella?

- Si. Su pareja, el hombre de su vida murió. Ella quedó devastada.

- Debió ser terrible.

- No tienes idea. No hemos lograr que sea la que era antes de eso.

- ¿y no tuvieron hijos?

- No…Bueno. Si, es que…te contaré

**Tokio Japón seis meses atrás**:

_Rei se encontraba en su departamento. Para ella era increíble estar en casa un martes por la mañana, pero ése día, justo ése día había decidido quedarse en casa para estar con Darien. A fin de cuentas, uno no se compromete todos los días. Se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cafetera, si bien Darien llevaría los pastelillos lo menos que podía hacer era "preparar" el resto del desayuno, por lo tanto haría café, después de arreglar la cafetera comenzó a lavar los trastos sucios de la cena. El teléfono sobre la barra sonó y Rei encendió el alta voz para no llenar el teléfono de espuma._

_- Diga._

_- Jefecita- chilló Mina- ¿dónde te has metido? Tienes una cita a las diez, otra a las doce y Makoto quiere matarme por que no te dí a firmar unos oficios sobre los incentivos de venta._

_- Mina. Cancela todas mis citas. No iré a trabajar hoy._

_- ¿qué? ¿te arrolló un autobús? ¿hay un ejercito de Zombies afuera de tu departamento? ¿te salió un grano?_

_- No. nada de eso._

_- ¿entonces? ¿qué te hizo quedarte en casa hoy?_

_- No te escuchas enferma- intervino Makoto- ¿qué ocurre?_

_- Ah. Olvidé decirte que estás en el alta voz jefecita. Makoto no me cree que te llamaría para contarte sobre "mi olvido"_

_- Chicas. Solo no iré a trabajar hoy. Mañana nos vemos._

_- Rei. tu nunca faltas- dice Makoto intrigaga- ¿recuerdas el día que te quebraste la pierna? El doctor te dio dos semanas de incapacidad y tu te viniste saliendo de consulta._

_- O el día que te sacaron la muela del juicio y tu viniste a esa junta con los Taiwaneses._

_- Chicas…La verdad es que hoy me quedaré en casa con Darien. Tenemos que celebrar._

_- ¿ya le dijiste que estás embarazada? (chilla Minako emocionada)_

_- No. aun no._

_- Pero le dirás – contesta Makoto- ¿verdad? esa loca idea tuya de no querer decirle por miedo a que se quede a tu lado por el bebé es una tontería. _

_- Eso es cierto. De todos modos está loquito loquito por ti._

_- Se lo diré. Pero no hoy. _

_- ¿entonces qué es lo que tienes que celebrar?_

_- Darien y yo nos casaremos._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿qué? ¿tú, Rei Hino alérgica a los compromisos?_

_- Si. Yo. Darien me convenció y he aceptado. Aunque no será algo muy grande. Tal vez solo ustedes y mi padre y ya. Ahh y Darien._

_- Que emoción._

_- Espera. ¿qué haces hablando con nosotras? ¿no deberías estar "festejando"?_

_- Debería. Pero Darien salió en su motocicleta a comprar Pastelillos de chocolate ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Tiene antojos!_

_- Jajajajaa. Espero que también tenga Nauseas. _

_- Yo preferiría que fuera el quien aumentara de peso. Pero creo que no pasará._

_- Si que debe de estar de antojo. – Comenta Makoto- Mira que salir en un día lluvioso de casa ¡solo por panecillos! _

_- Lo se. Está loco. (en ese momento alguien tocaba a la puerta) esperen. Tocan, seguro es Darien ¡siempre olvida las llaves de la casa!_

_Rei caminó hacia la puerta. Para su sorpresa quién estaba detrás de ella no era su amado Darien, Sino dos agentes de la policía acompañados de un hombre malencarado._

_- ¿señorita Rei Hino?_

_- Si. Soy yo._

_- ¿vive aquí el Señor Darien Spencer?_

_- Si. Así es. ¿qué ocurre oficial?_

_- Señorita Hino Debe venir con nosotros. El señor Spencer tuvo un accidente. Necesitamos que reconozca su cadáver._

_- ¿su….cadáver? entonces. Está diciendo que…_

_- Lo sentimos. El señor Spencer está muerto_

_¡Nó! (fueron las únicas palabras que pudo emitir la frágil mujer antes de tirarse al piso quedando en shock)_

_- ¿Rei? ¡Rei! ¡alguien conteste! (se escucharon las voces de Mina y Makoto gritar desde el teléfono, el oficial caminó hacia el teléfono y lo tomó)_

_- Diga._

_- Oficial. ¿qué ocurre?_

_- Hemos venido a Notificarle a la Señorita Hino sobre el deceso del Señor Spencer. Era su contacto en caso de Emergencia. Y por ello vinimos._

_- Oficial. ¿cómo está Rei?_

_- Paralizada. Los otros agentes la están atendiendo._

_- Por favor. Espérenos. Vamos para allá._

_- Entiendo. Esperaremos aquí._

_Minako había hecho de lado su helado que estaba ahora totalmente derretido para contar la historia a su nuevo amigo._

_- debió ser terrible para ella._

_- lo fue. Cuando la acompañamos a reconocer el cuerpo de Darien tuvo un colapso nervioso. Terminó en el hospital donde nos dijeron que había tenido un aborto espontáneo debido a su nivel de stress._

_- Eso es terrible Mina._

_- Lo es. Ella no ha podido reponerse a todo eso. Por ello decidimos llevarla de viaje. Un día Makoto y yo llegamos a casa con un mapamundi y unas chinchetas. Debía señalar con la chincheta justo el lugar al que iríamos de vacaciones. Por que no podíamos soportar verla más encerrada en ese estado._

_- Y eligió Micltán._

_- Si. Es curioso ¿sabes? Ante nuestra insistencia solo tomó una chincheta y la colocó al azar en el punto más lejano de Japón. Y ahora ¡henos aquí!_

_- Que suerte de la vida. Y que perfecta coincidencia._

_- Lo se. Es gracioso conocerte justo aquí viviendo tan cerca. _

_- Creo que era el destino._

_- Destino __o __no.__Nuestra __historia __si __quieres __que __sea__ "__Nuestra__" __deberás __seguir __trabajando __en __ella __en __Japón. _por que si crees que en un par de días obtendrás algo más de mi amistad estás equivocado.

- Jajaja. Eres increíble Mina.

- Oye soy rubia, no soy muy lista pero no soy juguete de nadie.

- No te preocupes. No pretendo jugar contigo.

- El chico peliplateado y Mina se quedaron mirándose en silencio mientras disfrutaban su helado.

-000-

Sentada ante el torno lleno de arcilla Makoto moldeaba la lodosa mezcla sin mucho éxito. Andrew por su parte la observaba divertido al escucharla maldecir en japonés.

- jajaja. Creo que no estás teniendo mucho éxito.

- Soy terrible Andrew.

- Claro que no preciosa- Dijo Andrew caminando hasta ella y sentándose a sus espaldas y colocando sus manos por entre la delgada cintura de Makoto. Pegó su duro y desnudo torso a la espalda de la chica y acercó sus labios al oído de ella susurrándole tiernamente.

- El barro, bella señorita es maleable, moldeable. El es como una mujer enamorada, dispuesta a dar todo de sí, a dejarse hacer al antojo de su amado. – Andrew presionó mas la cintura de Makoto a lo que ella solo respondió respirando profundo, una gota de sudor caía por las sienes de la alta chica que solo cerraba los ojos- se entrega a tus deseos, le gusta ser tocado, explorado…

- Waw -comentó Makoto al ver como Andrew de un par de movimientos creaba una bella vasija de barro con perfectas curvas- Eres increíble Andrew.

- Solo es cuestión de practica y de… inspiración

Dijo Andrew besando el lóbulo de la oreja de Makoto. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto de los labios de su piel con la piel de Andrew. Volteó su rostro topándose con los hermosos ojos verdes de Andrew, el le sonrió y ella acercó sus labios a los suyos. Makoto Cerró sus ojos y se entregó a un suave beso, ella se separó un instante de él que la miraba embelesado – Makoto, me gustas, me gustas mucho- Fueron las palabras de Andrew antes de ser ferozmente atacado por los labios y manos de Makoto que recorrían hambrienta el perfecto torso desnudo de Andrew. El acarició su cintura sobre el overol que en ese momento era más que incomodo para los dos Makoto se dio cuenta y se deshizo en dos movimientos del molesto "traje de trabajo" ambos se dirigieron hacia el viejo sofá cama de Andrew, el la recostó sobre las cobijas aun destendidas. El se recostó sobre ella acariciando su perfecto cuerpo, ella la miraba con los ojos llenos de lujuria y justo ahí donde la ropa estaba de más y la inocencia de Menos, entre besos y caricias, entre suspiros y sonrisas. Makoto tomó algo más que "clases de alfarería" de Andrew.

-000-

Rei se encontraba en la terraza de su habitación mirando el mar mientras acariciaba la pequeña muñequita que tenía en sus manos. María entró a la habitación llevando una taza de té en las manos con unas galletitas de mantequilla.

- Señora

- María. No te escuché entrar.

- La señorita Makoto Se fue muy preocupada y me encargo mucho que la cuidara.

- Mako… ¿sabes María? Es una gran amiga. Ambas lo son, son las hermanas que nunca tuve.

- Puedo ver que se preocupan mucho por usted mi señora. Le he traído un té para sus nervios con unas galletas. Le sentará bien.

- Gracias. ¿sabes María? Me pregunto que habrá sentido Soledad al estar justo aquí sentada esperando por su amado Joaquín. Debió ser muy duro.

- Lo fue…

- ¿cómo?

- Soy más vieja de lo que puede creer mi señora, uno escucha cosas, ve otras…Soledad sufrió mucho. Como sufre usted. Tome su té.

- Gracias- Dijo Rei tomando un sorbo de su té e invitando a María a sentarse a su lado en la silla a su izquierda- María

- ¿sí, Mi señora?

- ¿Por qué no me contaste que Soledad y Joaquín tuvieron un bebé?

- (María vio a Rei sorprendida con sus ojos grises)Ya veo…Mi señora, no quise perturbarla, escuché a sus amigas comentar sobre…bueno. No lo creí apropiado.

- María. No hagas lo mismo que mis amigas. Tu no, no quiero que sientan lástima por mí.

- No es lástima mi señora.

- Entonces dime que más pasó. Pero la verdad…

- Mi señora…Es muy triste. Joaquín, después de saber sobre la espera de su hijo no quería desprenderse de su amada Soledad. Le hizo una cuna de maderas con sus propias manos. ¡estaban muy emocionados!

- Por que les dijeron que jamás podrían tener Hijos.

- Así es. Una vez vinieron unos amigos suyos contándole que en Londres estaban vendiendo unas casas de muñecas hermosas. El señor Joaquín juraba que su pequeño sería una nena tan hermosa como su esposa Soledad y decidió viajar. Pero no era buen tiempo para viajar mi señora. Soledad se opuso a ese viaje, temía que el destino conspirara en su contra y arruinara ésa felicidad. Pero el señor Joaquín era un romántico de primera. Solo quería lo mejor para su familia, su hija DEBÍA tener esa casa de muñecas o en su defecto un barco como el de su papá hecho en maderas finas.

- Que tierno.

- Si. Soledad era su vida, imagine lo que era para el su primogénito. Así, Joaquín emprendió un viaje más de los de siempre para traer el regalo a sus grandes amores.  
>La señora Soledad aguardaba nerviosa el regreso de Joaquín, justo en éste lugar, sus nervios estaban muy mal temiendo lo peor, lo que no le hacía nada bien a su pequeño. Ella vio el bote de su amado Joaquín acercarse y corrió a la playa para recibirlo. Pero el mar era una fiera enardecida. Soledad vio hundirse el barco ante sus ojos.<p>

- Que terrible…

- Soledad quedó desmayada de la impresión. Los criados la ayudaron a regresar a la casa y fueron por el doctor del pueblo.

- Pero tuvo un aborto espontáneo.¿verdad?

- Totalmente mi señora. Cuando despertó le dijeron lo que había pasado. Algunos dicen que perdió la cordura, algunos más que la cegó el dolor. Yo digo que su alma partió con su amado en ese mismo viaje.

- ¿y qué pasó después? (pregunta Rei como una niña pequeña abrazándose a su muñeca)

- La señora Soledad despidió a todos los empleados. "las ánimas" dejó de ser la casa feliz y alegre que una vez conocieron todos en éste pueblo.

- Pobre Soledad…

- Así es mi señora. Sufrió mucho. Como usted…

- ¿cómo pudo hacer para que siguiera latiendo su corazón? (comentó Rei mientras veía al horizonte y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos)

- Mi señora. Ya está listo todo para la cena. Debería tomar un baño para arreglarse para recibir a los invitados.

- Tienes razón. Eso haré.

- Le arreglaré sus ropas.

- Gracias. María.

- Señora…

- ¿si?

- Mañana se abren las puertas del inframundo para dejar salir a nuestros difuntos. ¿le gustaría ayudarme a preparar el altar?

- Claro que sí María. Gracias…

- Permiso Señora.

María se alejó de la habitación de Rei. Ella comió un par de las galletitas del plato que le habían llevado y poniéndose en pie abrazó y besó a la muñeca sentándola en la silla donde estaba ella- Risa, cuida el horizonte ¿quieres?- Rei entró al baño de la habitación para darse un baño. Tal vez el agua tibia la reviviría un poco, aunque se necesitaba un poco más que agua para traer su corazón a la vida.

-000-

Makoto y Mina llegaron al anochecer a casa. Ambas en sus brillantes bicicletas. Las dejaron cerca del cancel donde se encontraron.

- ¿comiste helado? (comenta Makoto a Mina que estaba totalmente charpeada por restos de helado y mermelada)

- Si. ¿te comiste al Alfarero? (Rie Minako viendo que la ropa de Makoto estaba saturada de arcilla hasta el cabello)

- Definitivamente.- comentó suspirando al recordar su fogosa tarde- Aunque soy un fracaso para la alfarería.

- No te preocupes. Al menos tienes al alfarero.

- Mina…

- ¿si?

- ¿no has notado a Rei extraña?

- ¿extraña?

- Si. Extraña.

- ¿más de lo normal?

- Si…

- Ahora que lo dices…sí. La veo más melancólica. Claro, si es eso posible

- Me preocupa que el viaje fuera perjudicial. La verdad creí que el mar, la brisa la harían sentir mejor. Más feliz. Ahora se inventa historias, está obsesionada con la historia de Joaquín y Soledad.

- ¿No será por la vieja bruja?

- ¿vieja bruja?

- Si. María. Claro está.

- Qué cosas dices Mina.

- Bueno. Dime si no te da miedo que sea tan pero tan…rara.

- Lo es. Tienes razón. Pero No creo que sea una bruja.

- Mako- Dijo Mina tirando de uno de los tirantes de overol de Makoto-Mako

- ¿qué pasa?

- Mira – Dijo Mina volteando a ver hacia el balcón de la habitación de Rei, un alto hombre barbado de cabello castaño caminaba entrando a la habitación y cerrando las ventanas tras de sí- Ahora entiendo por qué Rei no ha querido salir de casa. ¡seguro tiene una aventura!

- Estas loca.

- ¿qué? Es verdad. ¿por qué otro motivo no disfrutaría de éste paisaje?

- Estas loca. ¿cómo crees que Rei tiene un romance? Iré a ver que pasa.

- Por favor, no seas inoportuna. Seguro harán cositas ricas y mira que le hace falta a Rei

- ¡Mina!

- ¿qué? Mírate tu. Hasta colorcito agarraste amiga.

- Vamos. Iremos a ver quién es ese tipo.

- Estas loca. A mi me choca que me interrumpan cuando estoy co…comiendo. Iré por algo de comida, aunque María sea una bruja cocina delicioso.

- No comas tanto que luego no cabrás en tu vestido de ésta noche y apresurate a arreglarte. Andrew llegará en cualquier momento.

- ¡Andrew! ¡Mi Andrew! Andrew-cito al que me co…

- ¡Mina! Iré arriba. Adiós

Makoto dejó hablando sola a Minako y subió las escaleras quitándose las sandalias para no hacer ruido. Caminó hasta la habitación de Rei abriendo la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Para su sorpresa su joven amiga se había quedado dormida abrazando una almohada. Se acercó a Rei poniendo una mano sobre su frente para quitarle un mechón de cabello humedecido por el sudor. Se pasmó un segundo al notar que su amiga parecía tener fiebre. Al contacto de la mano en su frente Rei abrió los ojos.

- Makoto. ¿a qué hora llegaste?

- Acabo de llegar amiga. -Dijo Makoto volteando a ver hacia la ventana que de nueva cuenta estaba abierta, caminó hacia ella para cerrarla pero vio a lo lejos a aquel hombre que segundos atrás observó caminar en la habitación de Su amiga caminar hacia el mar- imposible…

- ¿cómo dices?

- Que te dije que cerraras la ventana amiga. Creo que a consecuencia de ello te has resfriado.

- Pero me siento bien.

- No señorita. Tienes fiebre ¿no lo notas?

- No. Me siento bien…

- No estas bien. Te quedarás en cama.

- Pero quiero conocer a Andrew.

- Será en otra ocasión, aunque tuvieras listo todo- dice Makoto caminando hacia el perchero donde un hermoso vestido color vino con aplicaciones en finos encajes aguardaba a juego con unas zapatillas- Me alegra que decidieras quitarte el luto. Es un lindo vestido, jamás te lo he visto puesto.

- ¿qué?- Dice Rei incorporándose- ese no es mi vestido. Sabes que no me pondría algo así ahora.

- Rei. Debes dejarlo ir…

- ¡No puedo dejarlo ir! ¡me duele!

- (Makoto respiró profundamente) bien. Dejarás el luto cuando lo creas necesario. Iré a arreglarme para recibir a Andrew.

- Yo haré lo mismo.

- Bien. Pero prométeme que si te sientes mal volverás a descansar.

- Lo prometo "mamá" – comentó Rei en tono burlón.

Makoto Río con el comentario de su amiga y salió de la habitación. Rei se puso de pie para observar mejor el vestido sobre el perchero, una corriente de aire la hizo sentir escalofríos, la ventana había vuelto a abrirse. Rei tomó el vestido entre sus manos y lo colocó delante de ella para ver como se le veía- es hermoso- dijo para sí. Al colocarlo sobre la cama se pinchó el dedo con un alfiler prendido al traje. Cuando lo revisó mejor se encontró que el alfiler estaba sujeto a un viejo trozo de papel, lo quitó de él y lo desenvolvió, en perfecta caligrafía una nota que decía. "Para mi amada Soledad"

-000-

Minako caminó cerca de la puerta de la cocina a hurtadillas. Tal vez si tomaba solo uno o dos de los canapés de la bandeja no se notaría. Asomó su cabeza por la ventana y observó a María que daba los toques finales a la cena de esa noche. Al acercarse al fogón sacó un pequeño frasco de entre sus ropas y dejó caer un par de gotas sobre una pequeña olla de barro de la que sirvió en un tarro de barro un poco del contenido. Minako entró en ese momento sorprendida mirando molesta a María que la miraba sorprendida.

- Hola María. No me esperabas verdad- a lo que María negó con la cabeza- ¿para quién es ese té? Para Rei ¿verdad?- María asintió con la cabeza- ok. Voy para arriba yo se lo llevo- la anciana mujer negó con la cabeza- No insistas más. Yo se lo llevo tu tienes mucho trabajo con la cena.- Mina arrebató el tarro de las manos de María y salió de la cocina subiendo las escaleras, cuando estuvo en el segundo piso vació el contenido del tarro en una de las plantas- té para los nervios mis…cabellos rubios.

- Mina- La riñó Mako gritándole desde su habitación- deja de hablar sola y métete a arreglar que quiero que estés lista para cuando llegue Andrew.

- Andrew, Andrew. Debe moverse muy bien para que lo consideres tanto. Con tus exnovios llegabas media hora tarde a todas las citas ¡y eso que ellos te citaban una hora más tarde!.

- ¡métete a bañar! (gruñó Makoto cerrando la puerta)

- Si, si. Me meto a bañar ¡si yo no soy la que tiene arcilla hasta en el…cabello.

Minako entró a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse. A fin de cuentas no tardaría mucho y estaba segura que estaría lista mucho antes que sus dos amigas.

-000-

En el comedor de las ánimas Makoto y Minako celebraban al lado de sus invitados, Diamante y Andrew con un par de copas de vino blanco para abrir apetito. María había preparad para la ocasión una sopa de mariscos seguida por camarones envueltos en tocino y acompañados de ensalada verde y sopa de arroz blanco. Los cuatro brindaban divertidos hasta que una fina silueta ataviada en un vestido color vino y peinada con el cabello recogido en una trenza y decorado con unas peinetas de plata bajó por las escaleras.

- ¡Rei, amiga! Que bueno que te has sentido mejor. – comenta Makoto poniéndose de pie- ven. Te presentaremos. El es Diamante, amigo de Minako.

- Encantado Señora (Dice Diamante reverenciando)

- Y el. Es Andrew…

- Mucho gusto

- Encantado señorita – Dice Andrew anonadado- Makoto me dijo que se sentía indispuesta. Me alegra que decidiera acompañarnos.

- Makoto exagera. Me siento bien- sonrió escuetamente la mujer sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa- no podía dejar de acompañarlos en ésta noche.

- Mi señora- interrumpió María colocando un plato de sopa al frente de la chica- su cena.

- No tengo hambre, María.

- Rei. es bueno que comas algo.

- ¡No!- intervino Mina alejando el plato de Rei- Si no tiene hambre no la obligues.

- Solo tomaré una copa de vino.

- ¡No!- gritó Makoto-¡No! No puedes tomar alcohol con…tus medicamentos. Lo sabes.

- Es verdad… Lo olvidaba.- comentó la pelinegra agachando la cabeza.

- Pero una copa no le caería mal, Mako- comenta Andrew conciliadoramente viendo el rostro de tristeza que puso Rei con el comentario de sus amigas- permítame servirle un poco.

- Pero Andrew.

- Mako. Es vino de mesa, tiene un nivel muy bajo de alcohol, solo será una copa y si Rei llega a necesitar ayuda estamos aquí.

- Bien. ¡pero solo una copa! – comentó de Mala gana Makoto- ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo "mamá"- contestó Rei provocando la risa de todos en la mesa a excepción de Makoto- y Bien Andrew. Me dice Mako que te dedicas a la alfarería.

- Si. Alfarería. Escultura. Todo lo que sea arte me encanta.

- Y por como regresó Mako puedo darme cuenta que estuvieron practicando "escultura" – Rió Minako- ¿verdad?

- ¡Mina!

- Cof cof. Es que…Por un accidente mío Mako resbaló sobre la arcilla y es por eso que regresó así.

- Si claro. Y yo soy rubia natural.

- ¿no lo eres? (pregunto Diamante sorprendido)

- ¿qué? ¡claro que lo soy! Y mis ojitos son azules azules. No son lentes de contacto.

- Y Zafiro. ¿tú a que te dedicas?

- Yo tengo una agencia de publicidad en Tokio.

- Diamante. No te desaparezcas mucho- Dijo Makoto interesada- con algo más de publicidad podríamos elevar las ventas ¿no lo crees, Rei?

- ¿ehh? ¿me decías?- dijo la chica de pelo negro saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿te sientes bien?

- Si. Claro. ¡como nueva!

- No lo creo- comentó Minako tocando la frente de Rei- y una de dos, tu temperatura elevada es por ese bombonsote que te visita o tienes fiebre.

- ¿de qué bombón hablas?- pregunta intrigada, Rei- no te entiendo.

- No le hagas caso.- interviene Makoto dando un codazo a Mina.- Pero creo que lo mejor será que vallas a dormir.

- Sería una descortesía retirarme teniendo visitas.

- No se preocupe por nosotros señorita- Dice Diamante en tono serio- Su salud es lo primero. Ya tendremos tiempo para charlar después.

- Es cierto. Lo primero es su salud.

- Bien. Volveré arriba.

- Te acompaño- Dice Makoto preocupada- es peligroso que subas las escaleras así. Podrías resbalar.

- Estaré bien- sonrió melancólica Rei- María.

- ¿si, Mi señora?

- ¿me acompañarías a mi habitación?

- Por supuesto- Dice María ayudando a ponerse de Pie a la delgada y ojerosa chica- vamos.

- Si que es rara tu sirvienta. Mako -comenta Andrew al ver alejarse a la mujer y a Rei- Da miedo.

- Bastante. Solo habla con Rei y a Makoto y a mí prácticamente nos ignora. Te lo he dicho Makoto. Es MUY MUY MUUUUY extraña.

- Deja de verla así. Solo es una fea anciana.

- Ella esconde algo Makoto, en verdad.

- Deja de inventar conspiraciones Mina. Lo mismo dijiste cuando viste al afanador limpiar los vidrios por fuera.

- ¡y es extraño! ¿Desde cuando alguien hace su trabajo en Fénix Corporation? Eso sería como si yo le pasara a Rei todos los recados que le dejan esas aburridas personas ¿quién creen que soy? ¿su asistente? Bah Idiotas.

- Algunas personas hacemos el trabajo por el que nos pagan.

- Si claro. Después Dirás que cuando sales de la oficina vas a citas de trabajo. Por favor, todos sabemos que no vas exactamente a una cafetería.

- ¡claro que si! (comenta Makoto sonrojándose)

- ¿y para qué ocupas condones lubricados en una cafetería?

- Bueno yo… yo…- Dijo Makoto con el rostro del color de un tomate- ¡Cállate y come Minako!

- ¡Lo sabía!

Los invitados rieron divertidos y la noche transcurrió entre risas y brindis. Diamante se retiró temprano alegando que el mesón donde dormía cerraba a las ocho. Makoto y Andrew continuaron brindando un rato más en la sala, hasta Bastante entrada la noche, cuando Andrew decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Makoto insistió en acompañar a Andrew hasta el cancel de las ánimas.

- Bien señorita. Usted es bastante terca, Yo podía llegar a mi auto solo.

- Andrew, ¿acaso no entiendes que quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo? Nos iremos pronto de aquí y tal vez jamás volvamos a vernos.

- Makoto. – comentó Andrew enternecido- Yo también quisiera pasar cada momento a tu lado. Aunque no lo creas siento que eres mi alma gemela.

- ¿de verdad? ¿a pesar de las bromas de Mina?

- Mina es todo un suceso. Creo que te hace pasar muchos momentos embarazosos.

- Indudablemente. Ese es "su don"

- Aunque gracias a ella se que te gustan los condones lubricados.

- ¡Andrew!- se ruboriza la alta chica- También los texturizados me agradan.

- (Andrew atrajo la pequeña Cintura de Makoto hacia si y la besó profundamente) Me encantas Makoto Kino.

- Mhhmm y tu a mí Andrew Hansford.

- Mako. Mañana es noche de Muertos. ¿te gustaría que hiciéramos una velada en casa?

- ¿de verdad?

- Si. Podemos hacer una fogata a la luz de la luna. Cantar canciones. No se. Divertirnos.

- ¿de verdad? (Dice seductoramente Makoto)

- Puedes invitar a tus amigas y a Diamante. Será una gran noche.

- Ahh. – comenta decepcionada Makoto- Creí que sería una velada de dos.

- Pero podrías quedarte a dormir en casa…

- Suena interesante tu propuesta- contesta Makoto besando en los labios a Andrew y cerrándole la puerta del cancel en la cara- lo meditaré durante la noche.

Makoto entró a la casa Divertida mientras Andrew la veía caminar cadenciosamente y subir las escaleras hasta la puerta de la casa de donde volteó a verlo de reojo y le lanzó un beso tras guiñarle el ojo a lo que el chico solo pudo sonreír.

Makoto subió las escaleras y entró silenciosamente a la habitación de su amiga Rei que se encontraba profundamente dormida, caminó hasta estar al lado de su cama para revisar su frente, ¡estaba ardiendo en fiebre!. Makoto fue al baño de la habitación donde humedeció unas toallas y las colocó en su frente. Continuó haciendo esto casi hasta el amanecer, cuando el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida en el diván junto a la ventana. Entre sueños sintió unos pasos en la habitación que la hicieron despertar, unas altas botas color café fueron lo primero que vio Makoto, al subir sus ojos vio que un hombre de pantalón gris y holgada camisa blanca acariciaba el rostro de Rei y la arropaba con la frazada, Makoto lo observó caminar hacia la puerta donde lo llamó.

- ¡espera!- el volteó la mirada para cruzar sus profundos ojos azules con los ojos esmeralda de Makoto- ¿quién eres? ¿qué haces aquí?- El miró hacia la cama donde Rei dormía- Eres Joaquín ¿verdad? Ella no es Soledad, ¡Déjala en paz por favor! Tu ya no perteneces aquí. Deja a mi amiga, Tu presencia la tortura.

El alto hombre agachó la mirada y atravesó la pared de la casa. Makoto se puso de pié dándose cuenta que sobre la cama, al lado de su amiga reposaba una hermosa rosa roja…

**Y llega cada noche  
>Y me saca de la cama<br>Me sorprende la mañana  
>Dando vueltas por la casa<br>****Y el cansancio me venció,  
>Cuando creo que se marchó...<br>**

**Y regresa cada noche  
>Y me saca de la cama<br>Se me escapa de las manos  
>Se me va por la ventana<br>Si tu cuerpo se marchó  
>Tu fantasma se quedó<br>**

**Puede que la vida siga... **

-000-

¡Hola!

Bien. ¿qué les parece? Algunos fantasmitas se adelantaron a llegar a "Mictlán" y Makotita Cenó Alfarero wiiiii.

Muchas cosas están pasando en Mictlán y mañana...mañana será un día determinante.

Algunas culturas dicen que las puertas del inframundo se abren desde hoy (Halloween no es coincidencia) algunas dicen que es mañana. Para cada cultura es diferente.

Gracias a esas personitas que me han dejado Reviews animándome, a Hikaru-Moon, a Sere301 y a Made-Matona que me han hechado porras en ésta pequeña historia que me ha hecho salir de mi "area de confort" pero que me ha gustado bastante.

¡nos vemos mañana!

Vientoaguamarina.


	5. 1 de Noviembre: Visitas en Mictlán

**1 de Noviembre**

**Pálida flaquita, catrina linda**  
><strong> Ven espero tu visita<strong>  
><strong> No tengo miedo, solo ven por mí<strong>  
><strong> Las lenguas raspan mucho por aquí…<strong>

**bañate las dudas,  
>no tengo otra sed que la de tu cicuta<br>besar tus dientes y beber de ti, y  
>en tus costillas echarme a dormir...<strong>

**-000-**

Rei despertó bastante entrada la mañana. Por la posición del sol, debía de pasar de medio día, la cabeza le dolía. Un recipiente con toallas mojadas sobre uno de los burós de la cama le indicaban que alguien la había cuidado la noche anterior. Salió de la cama sintiendo su cuerpo aporreado, posiblemente a consecuencia de la fiebre, a la cual atribuía ese extraño sueño de la noche anterior. Había sido tan vívido, olió el aroma de Joaquín, tan diferente al de su amado Darien. sintió sus labios besando su frente, su barba hacerle cosquillas en la mejilla y las suaves yemas de sus dedos quitando un mechón empapado de sudor de su rostro.

Mucha gente pensaría que estaba loca. Soñar con un hombre que no conocía, estremecerse bajo el suave toque inexistente de "un fantasma" perfectamente había sentido el aroma de una rosa roja recién cortada junto a su almohada, y ahí, justo ahí, Sobre el tocador colocada cuidadosamente en un jarrón se encontraba una rosa roja. Caminó hacia el jarrón donde olió la bella flor. Se dio un baño para intentar despertar.

- Desde hace cinco días se sentía aletargada, como en sueños. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y tragó dos pastillas para después terminar de vestirse. Se encontraba en el tocador cepillando su cabello cuando María entró a su habitación.

- Mi señora, no debería estar de pie. La señorita Makoto me dijo que usted tuvo fiebre anoche. Pasó la noche en vela cuidando de usted.

- Mi gran amiga Mako- comentó Rei mientras tomaba entre sus manos una fotografía donde estaba junto a sus dos inseparables amigas en una de sus "noches de bar"- Lamento tanto estarles arruinando el viaje.

- Mi señora. Sus amigas la quieren mucho. Créame. Para ellas no es un sacrificio cuidar de usted.

- Aun así. No me gusta ser una carga en sus vidas.

María se colocó atrás de Rei y comenzó a cepillar su cabello y a peinarlo en una larga trenza colocando en ella las peinetas

- Necesita mejorar su ánimo mi señora. Hoy en la noche será el día en que según nuestras tradiciones los muertos vienen a visitarnos. ¿le gustaría arreglar conmigo las cosas para el altar?

- Si. Sería genial.

- Bien. La veré abajo. Le he preparado algo ligero de Desayunar.

- Gracias María. En seguida voy.

Rei vio alejarse a la vieja mujer de su habitación. Se miró ante el espejo, definitivamente la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras bajo sus ojos la hacían lucir muchos años mayor de lo que era en realidad. Tomó de nueva cuenta el frasco de antidepresivos y tomó una pastilla más.

-000-

La tarde había caído. Makoto y Minako habían dejado dicho que estarían en casa de Andrew preparando todo para la noche. Rei por su parte había movido las cosas junto con María para poder hacer su altar.

La anciana mujer se había encargado de llevar todas las cosas a casa y preparar los diversos niveles con que contaría el altar colocando sobre éste un hermoso mantel blanco con finos bordados hechos a mano.

- María. ¿para qué es el arco de flores? (preguntó interesada la bella chica asiática mientras cortaba figuritas de papel china)

- El arco mi señora, simboliza la puerta entre ambos mundos.

- ¿y qué has puesto a hervir en ésta olla?

- Esto, es una infusión que contiene: Manzanilla, Tomillo, Mejorana, Romero y laurel. Ésta es para atraer mediante el olor las almas de las personas de las que esperamos su visita.

- ¿y el agua? Darien jamás fue muy afecto al agua Natural. Siempre discutí con el sobre su negativa a tomarla. Tenía que esconderle las sodas y jugos para que tomara solo un vaso de agua.

- El agua. Tiene diversos significados.

- ¿cuáles?

- Hay quienes dicen que el agua es una puerta más al inframundo. Además, el camino para visitarnos no es tan corto. Ellos al venir beberán de ésta agua para calmar su sed.

- Darien preferiría una soda de cola. Pero creo que será bueno que tome agua.

- Me alegra verla sonreír, mi señora. He preparado pollo al horno que dicen que era el platillo favorito del señor Joaquín. Y He traído muchos chocolates de diversos tipos para el señor Darien.

- ¿y para Soledad?

- Nadie dijo nunca cuál era su platillo favorito. Creo que algo de fruta y dulces típicos le agradarán. También Jacinto me ha traído ésta tarde pan de muerto recién hecho. ¿quiere un poco?

- No. estoy bien.

- Ande. Es pan de naranja espolvoreado con azúcar, si lo sumerge en su taza de chocolate le encantará el sabor.

- Gracias María- Dijo Rei mientras hacía lo que le indicaba la mujer- No olvides un par de copas, Para los visitantes.

- Tiene razón.

- ¿para qué es el papel picado?

- El papel toma el lugar del viento en nuestro altar. Como puede ver he elegido que sean color amarillo y morado, dicen que representa la dualidad entre la vida y la muerte.

- Waw. ¿y las semillas?

- Representan a la tierra mi señora.

- ¡Rei! ya llegamos, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde, le prometí a Makoto que no tardaríamos aunque darle unos minutos más a solas con Andrew no sería tan mala idea por que si… - grito Mina desde afuera y al toparse con el altar se quedó sorprendida- ¿qué pasa aquí?

- Estamos haciendo un altar para día de muertos. Hoy en la noche visitarán la isla.

- ¿qué demoníaca invocación pretendes, Bruja? (Dijo Mina a María)

- ¡Mina! No son "brujerías" son tradiciones y debes respetarlas

- Si. Son ¡sus tradiciones! No nuestras. Y no deberías estar aquí. Ella no me da confianza.

- ¡Mina! Cuida tus palabras, desde que llegamos María solo nos ha cuidado y atendido.

- ¿ahh si? Si tanto te cuidara no te pondría cosas en el té. Posiblemente tu cansancio se debe a las malditas gotas que seguro te ha estado poniendo en todo lo que te ha dado de comer y beber.

- ¿qué? Estas loca. Las gotas que viste a María Poner en mi té ¡son vitaminas!, María, Dame el frasco- La anciana mujer sacó de la bolsa de su falda el pequeño frasco que Rei tomó y entregó a Mina- El doctor me las prescribió y le conté a María que siempre olvidaba tomarlas así que ella se ofreció a agregarlas a mi té para los nervios.

- De igual forma. ¡ella no me da confianza! Es terrorífica y algo esconde ¡lo puedo sentir!

- Mina. Los presentimientos NO SON LO TUYO. Se que te preocupas por mí. Pero estoy bien. En serio.

- Bien. Te creeré solo si nos acompañas. Vamos a casa de Andrew será una linda velada.

- Gracias. Pero no. No quiero estorbar. Pude ver que te interesa Diamante y Makoto y Andrew seguro disfrutarán más su tiempo a solas.

- Pero amiga. No nos estorbas.

- Mina. Prefiero no ir- dijo Rei sonriéndole amargamente a su amiga- No soy buena compañía para nadie. No me siento feliz y no quiero transmitirles mi infelicidad.

- Pero Rei…

- Oye. Mañana vendrán a recogernos para regresar a Japón. Quiero que disfruten esta noche como ninguna otra con esos chicos guapos.

- Pero Rei. No será igual si no estas con nosotras.

- Será mejor…Por favor, hazme caso y diviértete mucho ¿quieres?

- Bien…lo haré, pero…María- Dijo Mina volteando a ver a María que la miraba interrogante- Te estaré observando…

- Apresúrate o no llegarás…

- De acuerdo...- comentó la rubia dando media vuelta.

- ¡Mina!

- ¿si?

- (Rei corrió a abrazar con muchas fuerzas a su amiga y se soltó mirándola profundamente a los ojos) Las quiero mucho. Nunca lo olviden, ¿quieren?

- ¿te ocurre algo, amiga?

- No...Nada es solo que se que he sido un dolor de cabeza para ambas y lo lamento, pero te prometo que a partir de mañana todo estará bien...

- Bien. Volveremos temprano (Dijo Mina observando intrigada a la chica de ojos violetas saliendo de nuevo de la casa en su bicicleta no muy convencida)

- Discúlpala María. Por favor, ella es así…

- No se preocupe mi señora. Ella se preocupa por usted, al igual que la señorita Makoto

- Bien. ¿qué sigue en nuestro altar, María?

- Las imágenes de nuestros difuntos

María sacó dos viejos cuadros con las imágenes de Un guapo hombre de ojos azules y cabello castaño, con una barba que lo hacían lucir más temerario. El otro cuadro tenía la imagen de una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra y unos tiernos ojos color miel, su parecido con Rei era Innegable, pero para sorpresa de María, Rei no se inmutó al ver los cuadros. María colocó los cuadros de espalda y frente a ellos un espejo en la parte más alta del altar, Rei le extendió una de las fotografías de Darien con lo que ella hizo lo mismo.

- María. ¿por qué colocas de esa forma las fotos?

- Venga mi señora- Dijo María invitando a Rei a que se colocara ante el aun no terminado altar- ¿qué ve?

- A Darien y a mí.

- Exacto. Lo hacemos para simbolizar la pertenencia entre ambos.

- Waw. Increíble. ¿todo significa algo?

- Todo, Mi señora.

- ¿y las velas?

- Simbolizan el fuego. Como puede ver, hemos unido los cuatro elementos. Colocaremos cuatro velas para simbolizar también los cuatro puntos cardinales, con ellas iluminamos su camino, mi señora.

- Que maravilla.

- Colocaremos también algunos frutos y semillas para que simbolizar la tierra, mi madre me enseñó a hacer pequeños mosaicos con aserrín para decorar la base del altar- comentó la anciana mujer mientras creaba un hermoso dibujo coloreando el aserrín- ahora las flores que no pueden faltar.(Dijo maría decorando con flores de cempasúchil el altar)

- Que hermoso luce (comentó Rei viendo el altar finalmente terminado)

- Ahora mi señora- Dice María entregando un fósforo a Rei- es momento de encender las velas del altar.

- ¿para qué?

- Para mostrar a nuestros difuntos el camino- Rei hizo caso a María y encendió una a una las veladoras del altar mientras María susurraba una plegaria llamando a Soledad, Joaquín y Darien- Ellos llegarán en cualquier momento, Mi señora. Vamos a la mesa.

- ¿no nos quedaremos aquí?

- Esta noche, los muertos caminarán entre los vivos y compartirán la cena una vez mas con nosotros. lo más adecuado sería esperarlos a la mesa, ¿no lo cree?

- Tienes razón. Vamos a la mesa…

-000-

En casa de Andrew brindaban divertidos Makoto, Andrew, Mina y Diamante. Ante un asador, Andrew se encargaba de que el fuego preparara unos jugosos filetes de carne. Diamante por su parte animaba la noche con su guitarra cantando algunas canciones mientras Mina Bailaba al son de las canciones de su amigo. Makoto por su parte tomaba fotografías de sus amigos, Esa sería su última noche en Mictlán y deseaba que fuera inolvidable.

- Makoto. Deja de tomar tantas fotos y ven aquí (comentó con falsa molestia el rubio cocinero)

- Andrew. Quiero llevarme cada detalle de ésta noche. (Dijo la chica acercándose al rubio)

- (Andrew dejó las pinzas sobre el asador para atraer con ambas Manos a Makoto y besarla apasionadamente) creo que esto te servirá para tu álbum de recuerdos.

- Mmhhmm tal vez necesite un poco más de esto. tu sabes… Las fotos se velan

- Pero ésta es una cámara fotográfica Makoto y…ahhh- Rió el alto chico- Ya entendí.

- Andrew.

- Ey. Tórtolos- los llamó Minako interrumpiendo su próximo beso- ¡Presten atención a la carne o se quemará!

- La cena está lista, Señoritas- contestó Andrew sonriendo y colocando el último trozo de carne en una hielera- podemos cenar ya.

- Makoto. – dijo Diamante- es un lindo detalle de tu parte decorar la mesa tan coquetamente.

- Gracias, Diamante. Quería que fuera una gran cena para todos (contestó la alta chica mientras todos tomaban su lugar en la mesa)

- Y lo es. – agregó Andrew tomando la mano de la chica de ojos verdes- Tenemos una excelente compañía.

- Salud por eso- dijo el chico de cabello platinado alzando su copa- Por la buena compañía.

- Por los nuevos amigos (agregó Minako mientras miraba a Diamante)

- Por nuestra cena de despedida (comentó Makoto con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro)

- Por el amor, que puede superar todas las barreras (dijo Andrew mirando a Makoto que lo observaba embelesada)

- Si quieren nos vamos – dijo Minako mientras reía escandalosamente- por Diamante y por mí no hay problema ¿verdad, Abuelo?

- No me llames así Mina- bufó Diamante- no es divertido.

- Para mí si lo es.

Con el último comentario de Minako todos rieron divertidos. De repente se escucharon ruidos de pólvora mientras Makoto y Minako saltaban asustadas de sus sillas. Andrew tomó la mano de su alta amiga para tranquilizarla y le señaló el cielo que lucía iluminado por la pólvora coloreada de diversas tonalidades.

- ¿qué es eso, Andrew?

- ¿los fuegos artificiales?

- Si. Y eso- comentó Makoto al mar, de donde se veían decenas de antorchas acercándose a Mictlán- ¿qué son?

- Son los muertos que vienen a visitar a sus seres queridos. Preciosa.

- ¿qué?- dijo Mina saltando a las piernas de diamante- No juegues Andrew. ¡Que miedo!

- Hoy es el día en que vivos y muertos habitamos el mismo espacio. los difuntos vuelven del inframundo a visitar a aquellos que dejaron en éste mundo.

- Increíble. Creí que era un cuento.

- Nada lo es en Mictlán.

- Eso es terrorífico- dijo Mina abrazándose más a diamante que disfrutaba con el terror de la chica- hay que esconderse.

- ¿cómo puedes saltar de miedo si viven en una casa embrujada? (Dijo Diamante con lo que obtuvo que el rostro de Mina palideciera)

- ¿cómo?

- Jajaja. Diamante. No seas cruel. Bastante tiene nuestra querida Mina con sus delirios de persecución contra María para que tu la sugestiones aún más.

- Mako – interrumpió Andrew- de verdad ¿nunca has visto Nada extraño en esa casa?

- ¿extraño?

- Si. Bueno…No me creas. Pero la gente cuenta que el ánima de Soledad mora aún en "Las ánimas" esperando.

- Si, si. Esperando por Joaquín. Eso me lo contaste ya.

- Si…en parte. Pero las malas lenguas dicen que Soledad espera paciente para tomar la vida de aquellas mujeres que lleguen a "las ánimas" con el alma destrozada. Como ella…

- ¿qué?

- Dicen que toma su vida, su alma prisionera para tener energías mientras Joaquín regresa…

- Eso es imposible- comenta Makoto preocupada- son solo leyendas. Minako y yo vivimos ahí y no nos ha pasado nada. Deben ser solo cosas que la gente inventa para asustar a los niños.

- No. no. yo quiero saber más. Dinos más Andrew. Por favor.

- Bueno. Dicen que Soledad no toma a cualquier mujer. Debe entender su dolor y sobre todo, carecer de ganas de vivir…

- ¡Rei!- dice Mina levantándose de un golpe- ¡quiere a Rei! Mako. Debemos ir a "las ánimas"

- No. – contesta Diamante serio aprisionando la mano de Minako- No podemos Salir de aquí mientras haya obscuridad.

- ¿de qué hablas? ¡Nuestra amiga está en peligro! (comenta Makoto levantándose también)

- No. Makoto. Diamante tiene razón. – interrumpe Andrew levantándose de su silla y deteniendo a Makoto- ésta noche es para estar en casa. No puedes andar en la calle. Las ánimas pueden confundirte con una de ellas y llevarte a su lado al inframundo. Lo mejor será esperar aquí.

- No. Estás mal. No dejaremos a nuestra amiga a merced de esa demente.

- Mako. – la llama Andrew cariñosamente- Un ánima no puede lastimar a alguien vivo. Para tomar su vida, tu amiga tendría que estar de acuerdo en ello, entregarle su vida por propia voluntad. No te preocupes

- ¡eso es lo que me preocupa! Ella no tiene deseos de vivir. Será presa fácil.

- Andrew dice la verdad- interrumpe Diamante- además. No es tan sencillo como suena. Según la leyenda, Su amiga debería tomar una pócima durante varios días que la alejara lentamente de ésta vida y que llevara su alma camino al inframundo, es como una especie de sacrificio voluntario.

- ¿cómo unas gotas? (intervino Mina)

- Si…basta solo con un poco de ésa pócima que la mantuvieran entre ambos mundos hasta hoy…pero como ya te dije. Tu amiga tendría que estar de acuerdo.

- Mako- dice Mina preocupada- Encontré a María en varias ocasiones poniendo unas gotas en la comida y bebida de Rei. Hace unas horas la encaré reclamándole. Pero Rei dijo que ella estaba enterada y que eran unas vitaminas que siempre olvidaba tomarse.

- ¡eso es mentira! Yo fui con ella a la ultima visita al doctor y jamás le recetó vitaminas. Mina, debemos irnos.

- No. Mako. Por favor, es peligroso…

- Con o sin su apoyo nos iremos. Mina. Vámonos…

- Si.

Mina y Makoto salieron de casa de Andrew tomando sus bicicletas mientras ambos chicos las veían alejarse. Algo más fuerte que ellos, quizás el miedo les impedía dar un paso fuera de la casa del rubio.

-000-

Rei había regresado a su habitación. Como María se lo había indicado, habían cenado a la mesa con cinco lugares puestos, vino comida y deliciosos dulces típicos se encontraban presentando un festín. María le contó sobre las tradiciones de su pueblo, sobre el amor de Joaquín y Soledad y sobre las balsas que llegaban a la media noche con los finados para que compartieran tiempo con sus familiares, Pero nada pasó.

Alegando sentirse cansada subió a su habitación y se sentó en el tocador para soltar su cabello y comenzar a cepillarlo a la luz de las velas. Suspiró profundamente – que ingenua- dijo para sí. Su lado escéptico le decía que era una tonta por haber pensado tan solo por un instante que su amado Darien llegaría, desde el inframundo para estar con ella.

Una corriente de aire entró por la ventana apagando la vela y dejándola en penumbras, se puso de pie caminando hacia la enorme ventana de su habitación que se había abierto, posiblemente por los fuertes vientos que podían sentirse.

Al pararse ante la enorme ventana pudo ver un sin número de balsas alumbradas por candiles y antorchas acercarse hacia Mictlán. Sonrió amargamente y dio media vuelta tras correr las cortinas. Había sido demasiada "fantasía" para ella y arregló su cama para recostarse. Colocó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos a la noche.

-000-

Makoto y Minako atravesaron el pueblo para poder llegar a "las ánimas". Como Andrew y Diamante les habían dicho, no había nadie más afuera. Se sorprendieron al encontrarse con las puertas de todos los negocios y hogares decorados con hermosos tapetes de cempasuchil que iban de las puertas de las casas al final de las banquetas, nada alumbraba las calles salvo las luces de las velas que se filtraban por las ventanas.  
>Conforme pasaron por cada una de las casas pudieron oler variedad de manjares, Moles en algunas casas, enchiladas en otras, pozole en unas más. La música era un factor común en todas ellas, en unas podía escucharse la música de mariachis sonando al son de "La llorona". en otras más las marimbas retumbaban en sus sinfonolas haciendo que Mictlán brillara con una mágia especial.<p>

Makoto y Mina no pudieron evitar sentirse embelesadas ante tal paisaje tan aterrador y atrayente.  
>Al dar vuelta en una esquina pudieron escuchar pasos, por lo que las chicas optaron por esconderse en un callejón desde donde pudieron ver a un centenar de personas caminar por las calles de Mictlán, todas ellas vestidas de negro y con un cirio en su mano derecha que les ayudaba para iluminar su camino. No pasó desapercibido para ellas que a ninguna persona podía vérsele el rostro ya que lo llevaban cubiertos por mantos negros. Algunos traían flores, otros más solo velas pero todos ellos asistían con tristeza y felicidad a cada una de las casas y comercios.<p>

- Mina...vámonos, y ten cuidado de que nos vean.

- sí. vámonos...

-000-

El olor a rosas la hizo despertar de su sueño. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se quedó dormida, ¿minutos? ¿segundos? ¿horas? ¿años? No lo sabía. Pero al abrir sus enormes ojos violeta se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su amado Darien. Para ella era algo que simplemente no podía creer, acarició con sus manos el rostro de aquel hombre que era su vida y su muerte para asegurarse de no estar soñando. No lo estaba, era real, era palpable.

Ella se incorporó en la cama abrazándose con todas sus fuerzas al grueso torso de aquel hombre mientras rompía en llanto, llanto de dolor, llanto de felicidad, llanto de espera. Cuando las lágrimas se terminaron se separó aun incrédula del guapo chico para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Darien. estás aquí. Creí que no vendrías.

- Amor. Estamos atados el uno al otro en vida y muerte. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Si – contestó la delgada chica sonriendo aun con sus ojos llorosos.

- No llores más, Hermosa. –comenta el alto chico limpiando las lágrimas de Rei con sus dedos- No lo soporto.

- Te amo…

- Fueron las últimas palabras de la chica de los ojos violeta antes de prenderse al cuello de su amado de nueva cuenta y besarlo apasionadamente, el tomó su cintura mientras ella se acomodaba a su regazo.

El acarició sus senos sobre el camisón mientras ella con desesperación se deshacía de su camisa y su cinturón. El la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama mientras deslizaba sus besos de norte a sur. A cada centímetro recorrido el cuerpo de su amada se estremecía.

El resto de sus ropas era el enemigo en común que finalmente fue desterrado del campo de batalla y ante la desnudez de sus cuerpos la exploración del "territorio enemigo" era obligado.

Se besaron y recorrieron como su hubieran pasado siglos sin verse, sin amarse, sin tocarse…

El se adentró en las profundidades de su húmedo y cálido mar que lo recibió con la desesperación del hambriento. Se besaron, se mordieron, se entregaron como solo los que se aman a través del tiempo y la distancia saben hacerlo, con paciencia desesperada, con hambre contenida.

Fue una batalla campal cuerpo a cuerpo en medio de la oscuridad que duro horas, o minutos, o segundos. ¿Qué importaba en verdad? Si para los amantes el tiempo es irrelevante.

Cuando sus fuerzas menguaron después de la guerra ambos firmaron la paz retozando sobre el campo de batallas que en ésta ocasión tomaba la forma de una antigua cama de hierro forjado.

Con sus cuerpos desnudos aun entrelazados Rei recostó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Darien mientras el la sujetaba por la cintura acariciándola con la yema de los dedos.

- Te extrañé -comenta en un susurro casi inaudible la chica pelinegra- No vuelvas a dejarme sola nunca más, Darien…

- Eso no volverá a pasar mi amor…Te hice una promesa ¿lo olvidabas?

- Jamás podría- contesta la chica levantando su rostro para incitar a un tierno beso de su amado- Te amo…

- Y yo a ti, mi amada…

Darien tomó la pequeña mano de su amada besándola tiernamente y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, al ver el anillo de compromiso que la chica aun portaba en su dedo anular, no pudo evitar sonreír – Juntos en vida y muerte, por toda la eternidad- fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en esa habitación antes de dejarse vencer ante el cansancio por la batalla de sus cuerpos…

-000-

Makoto y Minako corrieron por la playa. A lo lejos pudieron ver un antiguo barco con las velas rotas que se acercaba lentamente a la costa de Mictlán. Ambas chicas se quedaron pasmadas al ver descender del barco a un guapo hombre de barba y cabello castaños.

- Ma…Mako…es…

- Es Joaquín. Mina…

- ¿el…el fantasma?

- Lo vi el otro día salir de la habitación de Rei…

- Seguro viene por ella. ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

Ambas chicas se acercaron sigilosamente viendo como aquel hombre pisaba con pasos seguros la arena, se detuvieron al ver a la anciana María salir de "las ánimas", Mina iba a decirles algo pero Makoto la detuvo mientras se tiraban en la arena para no ser descubierta. – Te dije Que María algo se guardaba- bufó Minako al ver cómo la anciana sonreía al ver acercarse al guapo hombre.- shhh. Guarda Silencio- comentó Molesta Makoto con miedo a ser descubiertas por ese fantasma y aquella rara mujer.

- Mi amada Soledad (Comentó el alto hombre abrazando a la anciana)

- Joaquín. Mi amado esposo…

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas al escuchar las palabras de aquella pareja. Joaquín acercó hacia sí la cintura de la anciana besándola tiernamente. Al contacto de sus brazos la blanca cabellera de aquella mujer se tornó lentamente en un color negro, sus ojos grises se aclararon para volverse color miel y las arrugas de su rostro desaparecieron para regresarle un rostro joven y hermoso.

- Mi amada María Soledad. Te he extrañado tanto…

- La espera ha terminado Joaquín. El milagro ha llegado…

Fueron las palabras de la mujer mientras tomaba su Mano y lo guiaba al interior de "Las ánimas" que al tiempo que la pareja ingresaba a la casona se iluminaba completamente.

Makoto y Minako corrieron para detenerlos, Para interrogarlos, sus pasos fueron interrumpidas por Andrew y Diamante.

- ¡esperen! (gritó Diamante)

- ¿qué les ocurre, chicos? –comenta Makoto- ¿por qué están aquí?

- Si. ¿qué no dijeron que no era seguro salir de casa ésta noche? - se cruza de brazos Minako- Cobardes...

- Y no lo es chicas. Tenemos que volver a mi casa antes de que la obscuridad llegue.

- ¿la obscuridad? ¿de qué obscuridad hablan? Están locos. Chicos, si no pueden tolerar ver fantasmas será mejor que regresen a sus guaridas.- contestó Mina molesta- Por que a esa casa acaban de entrar dos y de verdad.

- Chicas. – dijo Diamante- No es eso lo que nos preocupa. En cualquier instante la obscuridad invadirá Mictlán. Tomará todo lo que no pertenece a ésta tierra y todo lo que se encuentre en el camino.

- Diamante tiene razón, Makoto. – comenta Andrew tomando de ambas manos a la alta chica- Por favor, mi camioneta está cerca, con suerte podremos llegar a casa antes que la obscuridad, ella no podrá hacerles nada si están en un lugar lleno de luz.

- No Andrew. Algo no está bien y lo averiguaremos.

- Mako. He tardado mucho tiempo para encontrar al amor de mi vida. No voy a perderte así como así.- comentó Andrew besando a la chica apasionadamente, cuando sintió que Makoto había bajado la guardia tomó a Makoto de la mano para correr en dirección opuesta a "Las ánimas"- apresúrate.

- No. Espera. (gritó Makoto)

Una obscura niebla se acercaba rápidamente a la playa. Ésta se fue haciendo más densa hasta impedirles totalmente la visión. Andrew y Diamante se abalanzaron sobre Mina y Makoto para cubrirlas con sus cuerpos de la obscuridad. La niebla avanzó sin tregua hasta cubrirlo todo a su paso, ésta no solo les impedía ver más allá de su nariz, también les robaba el aire. Los cuatro fueron cediendo lentamente a la asfixia hasta que perdieron el conocimiento…

**No se que tienen las flores llorona****  
><strong>Las flores del campo santo<strong>  
><strong>que cuando las mueve el viento, llorona<strong>  
><strong>Parece que están llorando...<strong>**

**ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona****  
><strong>Llorona de ayer y Hoy<strong>  
><strong>ay de mí, llorona,<strong>  
><strong>llorona de ayer y hoy<strong>**

**ayer maravilla era, llorona****  
><strong>y ahora ni sombra soy<strong>  
><strong>ayer maravilla era, llorona<strong>  
><strong>y ahora ni sombra soy<strong>**

****-000-****

**Hoy es el día. Mis queridos amigos, en que las ánimas vienen desde el inframundo a visitar a aquellos que han dejado.  
>Hoy miles de familias celebraran y agasajarán a sus difuntos con bebidas, postres y comidas que eran del agrado de aquellos que ya no están físicamente con nosotros, todo es un momento<strong>** idílico que dura (para mi gusto) Muy muy poquito. Pero al llegar el alba, al empezar un nuevo día ellos regresarán al lugar de donde escaparon por un momentito para esperar un año más a que llegue ésta fecha tan especial para muchos de nosotros.**

**Mañana culminamos con éste pequeño paseo por esa misteriosa Isla llamada Mictlán. Como ya les dije me decidí muy tarde a empezar a escribir, por lo cual es algo Express. Pero aun así la he hecho con mucho cariño para compartirla con ustedes. **

**Mil gracias a Sere301, que a pesar de ser ésta historia una más de Darien-Rei ha seguido ésta historia y me hecha porras :)**

**Hikaru-Moon: Gracias por tus ánimos amiga, hice lo mejor que pude para plasmar un poquito de lo que en mis tierras es el día de muertos (Obvio con algo de mi cosecha) espero fuera de tu agrado.**

**Made-Matona: No me rajé para publicar, un capítulo más y terminamos. Gracias por tus ánimos, tu sabes que me sentía bastante indecisa y nerviosa por compartir ésta historia que no es exactamente mi género pero de la que fuiste cómplice durante el proceso. Gracias al batallón del Norte por su apoyo incondiciona a las fuerzas del sur ;)**

**Lector Silencioso: No te había mencionado. ¿verdad? Gracias a tí también aunque me haría muy feliz saber (una, quien eres) y otra, qué te ha parecido mi historia. Un capítulo más y culmina la aventura!**

**Bien. Creo que es todo por Hoy.**

**¡Nos vemos Mañana!**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	6. 2 de NoviembreDe regreso a la realidad

**2 de noviembre**

**Hay algo peculiar en la mañana siguiente después de día de muertos, es una mezcla entre alegría y tristeza. Alegría por la fugaz visita de aquellos que moran en otra dimensión y tristeza por que han regresado a su hogar para no volverles a ver hasta el próximo año.  
>Esa mañana todo vuelve a ser como era antes, dejando en nuestras mentes el dulce recuerdo de ese pequeño segundo de perfección, todo regresa a la normalidad, los muertos regresan a su dimensión y los vivos nos quedamos en la nuestra, ¿o no?...<strong>

**-000-**

El sol comenzaba a quemarles la cara. A pesar de ello seguían profundamente dormidas hasta que su sueño fue perturbado por una voz que las llamaba.

Mina y Makoto abrieron los ojos encontrándose con una chica de corta cabellera que era del mismo color de sus azules ojos.

- Señoritas. Despierten por favor.

- ¿Qué pasó? (comenta Makoto tallándose los ojos)

- ¿dónde estamos?- Dice Mina quitándose la arena de encima- ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde están Andrew y Diamante?

- Al parecer se han quedado dormidas. Aun no entiendo cómo llegaron hasta aquí. ¿se separaron de algún grupo de Turistas durante la noche?

- ¿grupo de turistas? ¿Quién es usted? (Preguntó Makoto intrigada)

- Soy Amy Mizuno. Soy la guía de turistas del Tour de la mañana. ¿se encuentran bien? ¿necesitan ayuda para encontrar a su grupo?

**- **¿grupo? No señorita. Nosotras no venimos con ningún grupo. Nos estamos hospedando en "las ánimas" estaremos bien. gracias.

- ¿en las ánimas?-comentó intrigada la guía- Eso no puede ser.

- ¡claro que sí! Lamentamos dejarla, pero tenemos que ver cómo está nuestra amiga- comenta Minako dando media vuelta con Makoto y caminando en dirección de "Las ánimas", la guía de turistas intrigada siguió a las chicas que al toparse con el cancel oxidado de las ánimas se quedaron paralizadas- ¿qué pasó aquí?

Las tres chicas recorrieron "las ánimas" que a diferenciade la noche anterior se encontraba totalmente en Ruinas. Las bicicletas que habían utilizado para moverse los últimos cinco días se habían reducido a fierros viejos. Mina y Makoto se quedaron pasmadas.

- No lo puedo creer. ¿qué pasó?

- Señoritas. "Las ánimas" es una casa abandonada desde hace cientos de años. Al igual que el resto de la isla que se quedó vacía desde hace cinco años a causa de un Huracán que arrasó con toda la vida en éste lugar.

- ¿qué? No. Se equivoca, nosotras hemos pasado cinco días bajo éste techo y "las ánimas" estaba en perfectas condiciones.

- Eso es imposible. Mictlán es una Isla abandonada. Como ya les dije,Hace cinco años que nadie vive aquí.

- ¡No! Eso es mentira- Dice Makoto subiendo las escaleras seguida por Mina y Amy hasta entrar a su habitación que al igual que el resto de la casa estaba llena de telaraña y muebles viejos y destrozados. Tomó su cámara fotográfica y la entregó a Amy- ¡Mira! Mina y yo Nos tomamos fotos que prueban lo que decimos.

- Señorita. Aquí no veo nada más que ruinas y tumbas…

**- ****¿**qué?

Makoto arrebató la cámara fotográfica a Amy. Efectivamente, las fotos que se habían tomado en el pueblo eran fotos de ellas dos en un lugar en ruinas y nadie más salía en ellas. Una a una las fotos solo mostraban las ruinas de aquella señorial isla.

- Pero Andrew y Diamante… ¡Busca sus fotos Makoto! (Dijo Mina desesperada)

- (Makoto siguió revisando las fotografías en la cámara digital, en ellas solo aparecían Mina y Makoto) No hay nada…

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿qué pasó? Lo que vivimos fue real. ¡Juro que fue real! (Gritó Makoto mientras Mina se quedaba en shock)

- Señoritas. Mictlán es una Isla abandonada, ya se los dije. Solo es visitada en día de muertos por las personas que perdieron a algún familiar. El resto del año nada vivo está aquí.

- ¡Rei!

Grita Makoto corriendo hacia la habitación de su amiga. Abrió la apolillada puerta y encontró sobre la cama a la pequeña chica de Negra cabellera. Su frío cuerpo Yacía sin vida sobre la cama, Pero a diferencia de los últimos Seis meses Su rostro vestía una sonrisa con la que reflejaba una paz infinita.  
>Sobre el buró se encontraba un frasco vacío de antidepresivos. Makoto y Minako intentaron reanimar a su amiga, pero era demasiado tarde, la vida se había marchado de su cuerpo muchas horas atrás.<p>

El tiempo se congeló para ambas, era como si corriera en cámara lenta. La señorita Mizuno se ofreció a conseguir a unas personas para ayudarlas a transportar el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amiga.

Ambas chicas recogieron sus cosas saliendo de las ánimas para no volver jamás. Para llegar al muelle donde estaba el barco de turistas que las llevaría a tierra tuvieron que recorrer el centro de Mictlán que como Amy les había dicho era solo ruinas.

La dulcería donde días atrás Makoto había conocido a Andrew no era más que un edificio en ruinas, el mesón donde se hospedó Diamante eran solo las estructuras del lugar. A cada paso que las chicas daban se sorprendían más. No podían creer que era el mismo lugar donde habían pasado la última semana. Cerca del muelle se encontraba el taller de no pudo evitar separarse del grupo para acercarse a la casa de su amado. Ésta como el resto de Mictlán era solo la sombra de lo que un día fue. En el interior se encontró a una joven mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes que se encontraba orando ante un altar con la foto de aquel hombre que la noche anterior estuviera a su lado.

- ¿Unazuki?

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿qué Hace aquí?

- Usted no me conoce, Mi nombre es Makoto, yo soy- La alta chica dudó un segundo conteniendo sus palabras en el interior de su boca- Una turista…

- El era mi hermano, ¿sabes? (comenta la chica volteando a ver a Makoto) Era un gran tipo. Creo que tu hubieras sido su tipo de chica.

- ¿cómo?- comenta Makoto sorprendida- ¿qué dices?

- Andrew era su nombre. – dice la chica respirando profundamente- Era un gran chico. Hace cinco años el había decidido mudarse aquí. Lo tenía todo resuelto ¿sabes? Se enamoró de Mictlán, de la historia de Joaquín y Soledad, de sus tradiciones, de su gente. Mandó todo al diablo, su carrera, a nuestro padre. Andrew decía que Mictlán era un lugar mágico y que estaba seguro que en éste lugar encontraría al amor de su vida.

- ¿en serio?

- si. Que demente ¿no?

- (Makoto se quedó sin habla ante las palabras de Unazuki) yo…

- Si Mi hermano te hubiera conocido estoy segura que se hubiera enamorado de ti.

- ¿por qué lo dices?- comenta Makoto intrigada- ¿por qué tan segura?

- (La chica pelirroja sacó de su bolso un dibujo hecho a lápiz de una mujer de cabello castaño sujeto en una alta coleta, una mujer muy parecida a Makoto) Andrew hacía cientos de éstos. El decía que ella era la mujer de su vida.

- Esto es…Increíble.

- Lo sé. Es una lástima que el ya no esté. Aun así algo más fuerte que yo me hizo mudarme cerca de aquí. Al menos éste día me siento como si mi hermano estuviera aquí.

- yo…Debo irme (comenta Makoto entregando el lindo dibujo a Unazuki)

- No. Consérvalo, por favor…Estoy segura que él te la hubiera regalado si estuviera aquí.

- Unazuki…- Makoto abrazó efusivamente a la chica pelirroja- Gracias…

La alta chica de ojos verdes salió de la casa de Andrew mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas. No podía creer que todo hubiera sido un sueño, una mentira.

Seis días atrás había llegado a Mictlán buscando paz y tranquilidad para ella y sus amigas, jamás imaginó que en aquella pequeña isla, en aquel alejado lugar viviría todo lo que vivió.

-000-

El camino de regreso desde Mictlán hasta el Aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de México fue para Mina y Makoto como avanzar en cámara lenta.

La señorita Mizuno que para su suerte era una chica Japonesa que estudiaba un diplomado en historia se ofreció a realizar todos los trámites para poder regresar a Japón con el cuerpo de su amiga. Acto que ambas chicas agradecieron ya que con su pena a cuestas realizar trámites legales era lo que menos pasaba por su cabeza, por desgracia debido a la distancia la opción más adecuada fue transportar las cenizas de la que en vida fue su mejor amiga.

De regreso, Mina y Makoto se encontraban sentadas observando como a través de las ventanas del avión podía ver que estaban de regreso a "Casa". Makoto abrazaba la urna con las cenizas de su amiga y confidente.

- Mako…

- ¿Sí? Mina…

- ¿crees que Rei logró reunirse con Darien?

- No. No lo creo- comentó Makoto en tono serio ganando la sorpresa de Minako- Estoy segura, Mina. Ambos estarán tal como lo prometieron, Juntos en vida y muerte…

- Si. – sonrió la rubia chica- Tienes razón.

- Mina. Cuida de Rei, Tengo que ir al baño…

Fueron las palabras de Makoto, quien entregando la urna a su amiga y poniéndose de pie para caminar por el pasillo. En el camino chocó con una persona tropezando y cayendo al suelo consiguiendo con esto que su bolso se abriera dejando caer un par de "alegrías" en forma de corazón. Makoto las tomó entre sus manos sin poder evitar Sonreír. La persona con la que chocó rápidamente le ofreció ayuda y la llamó sacándola de su asombro.

- Discúlpeme señorita- Dijo un alto chico de rubia cabellera y hermosos ojos verdes- Iba distraído, no la vi.

- Tú…- expresó Makoto casi en forma de susurro mirando con sorpresa a aquel guapo hombre que era idéntico a su adorado Andrew- Eres tú…

- Creo que me confunde señorita. – contesta el chico ayudando a ponerse de pie a Makoto- Mi nombre es Motoki Furuhata. Pero disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿nos conocemos de algún sitio? Su rostro me parece muy familiar…

- No…No lo creo…

- (el guapo hombre levantó del suelo una alegría en forma de corazón que Makoto había olvidado recoger) mmhhmm. Alegrías. Se han convertido en mis dulces favoritos, ¿sabe? fuí a Patzcuaro para vivir el día de muertos. En verdad es una experiencia inolvidable…

- No creerías cuanto (comentó Makoto en tono irónico)

- ¿Disculpe?

- Nada. Ignórame, por favor. Debo volver a mi lugar, el avión no debe tardar en descender.

- Claro.- sonrió el guapo chico- Dirás que soy un atrevido, pero… Makoto.¿me permitirías invitarte un café cuando lleguemos a Tokio?

- Por supuesto, será un placer- contestó la guapa chica- Debo volver a mi lugar…

- Bien. Nos veremos al descender…

- (Makoto dio media vuelta caminando hacia su asiento, pero un par de pasos después se giró llamando al guapo chico) Motoki…

- ¿sí?

- Yo no te dije mi nombre…

- ¿ahh no?

Fueron las últimas palabras del atlético chico antes de que la azafata los obligara a ambos a regresar a sus lugares debido a que el avión estaba próximo a descender.

Makoto regresó a su lugar y abrazó la urna que contenía las cenizas de la que en vida fuera más que su amiga su hermana. Indudablemente había cosas que jamás podría comprender de aquel viaje, definitivamente muchas cosas superaban a su lógica y tal vez, solo tal vez había cosas que a pesar de su escepticismo eran una realidad…

Por que cuando el amor es de verdad continua en vida y muerte…

**Vamos en medio de la multitud, como muñecos**  
><strong>Que sin querer están siguiendo el guión del universo<strong>  
><strong>Fuimos movidos como plumas en el viento<strong>  
><strong>Hasta encontrarse nuestros ojos, un momento...<strong>

**Yo te conozco, creo que de un sueño  
>Es imposible, me dijiste, no te creo<br>Mira mis ojos, siente que tiemblo  
>Que el corazón se está saliendo de mi pecho... <strong>

**Desde otra vida, vienes te beso**  
><strong>Me lo debías hace tanto tiempo<strong>  
><strong>En otra vida y en otro cuerpo<strong>  
><strong>Tu ya eras mía, cuánto te quiero...<strong>

**Ya lo sabía, no fue en un sueño,**  
><strong>Fue en otra vida<strong>

**ya lo decía, no fue en un sueño  
>Fue en otra vida...<strong>

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Bien. Aquí está mi capítulo final del día de muertos. ¿Qué les pareció? yo como siempre dejándolos con más preguntas que respuestas, ¿verdad? Pero bueno chicas, así es la vida y no podía darle un final lógico a éste fic, No se si fue un fina feliz, pero creo que en la vida, mientras quede una pequeña flama encendida o una ventanita abierta hay todavía MIL cosas por hacer.**

**Gracias a Las chicas del coro que me hecharon porras estos seis días de viaje por Mictlán, **

**Hikaru-moon:**

**¡Maté a nuestra Rei-chan! Me siento culpable, ¿te alcanzaron los klenex amiga? Por que yo me fui al super y compré mi dotación, lo bueno que quedaron juntitos. ¿no?**

**Sere301:**

**Gracias por seguirme, amiga, se que no es fácil darse el tiempo de pasar todos los dias a leer las actualizaciones, pero quise que fuera más real (creo que no es la frase correcta) Más interactivo. Espero mi fic fuea de tu agrado.**

**Made-Matona:**

**En honor a tí metí esa herrrrmosa canción que tanto nos gustó por que creo que fue la más apropiada. ¿no? N- Otra vida... ¿será? Gracias por darme animos que si no fuera por ti a lo mejor mi fic no hubiera conocido la luz.**

**Lector silencioso:**

**Si estás ahí ¡Dame tu opinión! ¡Manifiestateee! Por que como ya dije, no es mi especialidad pero le heche muchas ganas, te lo aseguro y no copié en mi tarea, tengo una Made-Testiga. **

**Gracias por todas por apoyarme.**

**P.D.**

**Pasadas las fechas de dia de muertos, me pongo a chambear en secretos del pasado, espero publicar el fin de semana ejejjejeje**

**Vientoaguamarina.**


End file.
